A Fairy Tail
by Kaykat
Summary: Fairy Tail has a normal day, with an abnormal twist. Implied NatxLuc and GreyxJuv. GxL LEMON! Don't like, don't read, full of fluff and smut.  Changed Name from Fairy Tails to A Fairy Tail XD on the Tail part!
1. Beauty and the Beast

All right, I was quite pissed when there wasn't a great smut for this couple, there a few 'M' rated ones, but they didn't cut it for me; so I wrote my own. I am not dissing the other writers; I'm just saying that I'm doing this my way! Loves those who keep reading and reviews, please do both for me!

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

1

She flipped through that worn out book of hers, she liked horrors but this one had a soft spot in that overly forgiving heart. She lovingly thumbed the dog-eared pages; this book was her first one. It had been a gift from her Mother, and avid reader herself. The book was charmed to never burn or be torn, it was nearly indestructible.

The Guild was filled with ruckus today. Natsu had pissed Lucy off and was now running around crowing about how he had seen her underwear. Lucy was bashing her lover over the head with a chair screaming at him to 'shut your fukin' mouth!' Lucy didn't swear often, she was really pissed this time around.

Grey was stripping much to Juvia's pleasure; her eyes were filled with mini stars and hearts. She was nearly drooling on him; her hands were outstretched to grasp his biceps.

Erza was fending off Natsu, who had some how managed to shake off Lucy. All hell broke loose, tables and chairs joined into a huge whirlwind that ripped through the Guild. The wind picked up measure when Natsu started to spew flames everywhere, making people shriek and yell.

Levy shook her head and giggled, she watched as Jet, Droy joined the madness, plants, and all manner of unspeakable things rose into the air. Mirajane remained behind the bar, cleaning the glasses like usual. Markov was sitting on the bar, a smile plastered on his face. Gajeel was sitting at the bar as well, a tanker of beer in one hand. The other was creating a shield to fend off the onslaught of magic and fury on the other side.

She sighed and leapt from the table just as an identified body smashed into it, she crouched and grasped the soul and shoved it back in. "You can't leave just yet." She smiled kindly and waltzed through the mob to the bar. She planted herself in the seat two away from Gajeel; using his shield as well.

Natsu began screaming loudly.

"Lucy's Panties are mine!" Said object was stuck on his head, he laughed manically before diving back into he fight before Lucy could catch him.

"**GIVE THOSE BACK! GREY PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"** Lucy's voice rose above the mass, her fist planting Grey on his seat. The man gasped and reached for his pants that just 'seemed' to fall off.

Juvia reached for them and snatched them out of his grasp; she giggled and skipped away like some demented angel. Her face was lit up in pure pleasure, Grey grappled with the crowd to get close her once more; his naked glory for all too see.

Cana yelped and struck him in the back of the head with her huge barrel, he was sucked back into the mass.

"Why don't you join?" Her voice broke the silence between them. She thumbed through her book again.

"Don't wanna, not in the mood today." He slammed the beer and asked for more. "Why don't you?" He spoke around the tankard that he held to his lips, his red eyes trained on her.

"I don't care much for fighting like that; it's more fun to watch." She ducked as a plate whizzed around the shield and smashed into the wall above her head. "Even if it is a heath hazard." She scooted closer when some of Natsu's stray flames licked the area dangerously close to her.

"**GIVE THEM BACK YOU BASTARD!"**

Happy happily flew out of her reach, her panties in his grasp.

"You actually wear these, these are like weapons!" He cackled and flew up higher out of her pissed of reach.

"Poor Lucy-chan." Levy giggled and shook her head. "Today's Special, please." She waved to Mirajane.

"Sure thing." She winked and began to work.

"You know, this place is crazy." He set down the tankard. "You people just sit and watch as a fight break outs." He sneered.

"That's how it's always been, we fight, but we stay together." She smiled up to him, her eyes shined with excitement. "It's not Fairy Tail without a fight, we're well known for that." She giggled and gazed back to her book.

"Hmph!" He looked away; trying to hide the heat rising up his neck, her smiled had made his heart tremble.

"Thanks!" She gripped her fork and began to spoon in the casserole, her lips played with the prongs of the fork. Her eyes trained on the text before her, she was absolutely absorbed in it. It made him wonder what it was about.

"What is yah reading?" He peeked over her shoulder.

"Ahh, it's an old classic from across the sea. My Mum gave it to me when I was really little; it's the oldest book I have." She gazed at the ting lovingly, a faint smile played on her lips. She hadn't answered his question but it was good enough. "Hey, Gajeel?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at her, her mouth stuffed with food. She quickly swallowed it down.

"Never mind, see yah later." She got off the stool and waved him goodbye. Her book bag was slung loosely over her left shoulder, the book held tightly to her flat chest. She smiled kindly, at **him**. He waved her off as well.

Something was rising in him, a feeling he didn't know much about, Affection.

He watched, as she was able to casually walk through the madness that filled the Guild; she was like a Fairy herself. Her strange blue hair up in that same orange headband, but he liked that look on her; it was just her.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the beer before him, he started to drown his uneasiness in the sickly yellow liquid. He didn't care much for beer, but he needed it now.

The noise was getting to his head, his sensitive hearing started to ring uncomfortably. He shook his head and left the money he owed and then some. He got out of there before he did join the fight, which would ensue mass destruction on a grand scale. The last thing he heard was Lucy screaming at Erza for her panties.

The streets outside were comfortably quiet, not a sign of a fight breaking out, just a normal day for everyone. He breathed in the scents of the town around him; fresh backed bread, the meat market down the street, the park around the corner, and the faint trace of old leather. Levi had been here only a minute before. He liked the smell that seemed to create a calming aura around her, he didn't like the heavy smell of perfumes of shampoos, and she smelt lightly of those. It was as if she used only minimal amounts of both, the ones she did use smelt lightly of lilacs and violets. He had no idea how Natsu could stand being so close to Lucy when she wore those like they were a second set of clothes.

He took a deep breath; those scents filled him and helped calm him. He liked violence, but a break from it was good also.

He heard a scream from the Guild and high tailed it before he was pulled into the whirlwind inside as well. The air was brisk, he found himself right smack dab in the middle of the park by the time he escaped his thoughts.

His dark form seated itself under the boughs of the huge tree, leaning up against the root. He closed his eyes and sighed. The late afternoon sunlight dappled the ground around him. He put his hands behind his head and watched the people pass by; the smell of leather filled the air.

Levy was sitting on a bench with a small orange form next to her that form called loudly and purred; it was a small cat.

"You all alone too?" She gently rubbed the creature's ears; she smiled at the thing kindly. It mewled softly to her, rubbing its body along her length. "Me too, Jet and Droy are idiots." She sighed sadly, her face contorted with a soft sadness that was beside her. "It was crazy today, the entire Guild went crazy." She giggled slightly, the cat climbed into her lap.

He watched as she continued to talk to the cat, that creature had captured her attention in a way he couldn't. Ever since he had seen her, right before he had pinned her to a tree, he had noticed something that was accepting in her. She was weak, she was a little thing compared next to the other Guild members. She was Fairy Tail's Fairy, an innocent creature who now knew pain he had shoed her. He had pulled his punches when he attacked her group that day, he didn't want to rip the Fairy's wings off.

She needed someone to protect her, she needed someone strong, she needed someone like him; he was to callous, he was three times her size; he didn't know his own strength. She needed someone not like him.

"Gajeel was funny today though." He jerked at that comment; no one had ever called him funny.

"He asked me why I didn't fight." She giggled louder than before. "I said that it was more fun to watch, then he said 'you people just sit and watch as a fight break outs'." She laughed even harder; she wiped the corner of her eyes and rubbed the cats jaw. "I wanted to tell him a bit more, but I only told him that Fairy Tail has always had fights. We fight to test one an other, to make sure we don't lose anyone. We're a family, a family that takes care of each other even when they don't realize it. I take care of Jet and Droy, they think they do, but they just follow me around." She sighed. "Shh, don't tell anyone I told you this." She giggled like a little kid. "I don't like Jet and Droy the way they like me, I like someone, but I can't tell him." She pursed her lips to keep from smiling again. The cat leapt off her lap and padded towards Gajeel.

She gasped but hid it well with a fake cough.

"Hey Gajeel!" She smiled and waved to him. He grunted in reply. "Mind if I sit by you?" He motioned to come over. She leapt off and raced to the tree. She cringed but kept it hid it well again.

He knew why, this was where they the fight had broken out. He had pinned her to the tree and marked her with the Phantom Lord Guild Seal. He sighed at that familiar memory, one that he didn't like to pull up that often.

"You come here often?" He asked causally, trying to start Smalltalk.

"Yeah, when I leave the Guild I come here to read and relax; I haven't come here for awhile though." She leaned up against the tree, right next to him. Her breath was soft and even, her scent was calming, her hair was loose from the usual orange headband. "How about you?"

"Nah, not really. I only came here today to relax and think."

"Think about what?" Her eyes were trained on the sky above them, the clouds soft and light colored no rain for a while.

"Well… life in general, things that pissed me off today. Ahh. That's about it, oh and the Guild, I think a lot about the Guild." He didn't know why he had told her that, it had just slipped form his lips.

"I think about the past a lot, about my Mum when she was alive, about the Guild, about my friends, about everything that I can try and protect." She curled her legs into her body and wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked so strong talking about her Nakama; he knew she couldn't protect them very well. Her tiny body couldn't stand the lightest of his punches. "What're you looking at?" She caught his eye; he whipped his face back to the sky.

"Nothing, just thinking; that's all." He sighed and closed his eyes.

He listened to her breathing as she thought as well, it slowly began to even out and deepen; she was asleep. He felt her lightweight lean on his side, her head on his shoulder. His metal studs mere inches away from her lips. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was peaceful even while sleeping next to a monster like him, her eyes flickering gently behind the lids watching some foreign dream. Her lips curled in a weak smile a something in that dream. Small wisps of her hair gently fell onto her peaceful face.

He wanted to brush them aside but he was afraid she would wake at any moment. That same cat from before curled up on his lap.

"I'm getting too soft." He mumbled under his breath, he didn't like being this weak, being vulnerable was something he had crossed off his list a long time ago. He watched as the sun began to sink even deeper, leaving them in the twilight.

"I'm not weak." She grumbled in her sleep, her arms wrapped around his bicep. She snuggled into it, breathing in his metallic scent; she fell into a deep sleep. Her breathing was deep and even

"What am I gonna do with you?" He sighed and gently pushed to cat off; he picked her up as he stood up. She fit easily into his arms and against his chest like a puzzle piece. Her soft body melted against the iron one next to her. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as he began to walk to his house.

The streets were empty, it was dinnertime in each house, people had gone home from work and children returned from school; it was a peaceful time. This had been the time he had attacked her; no one had witnessed it.

He trudged to his front door, juggling the girl so he could open it. He closed the door with his foot as he stepped over the threshold. His house was dark and a little gloomy; he didn't like to spend a whole lot of time here, he liked the Guild far better. He gently set her down on his couch and headed to the kitchen to get some dinner for himself.

Levy shifted in her sleep, she missed Gajeel's warmth. Said man was chomping away at odd metal pieces he had gathered from around the dump; iron was iron through and through. He heard her begin to wake, he breath quickening and becoming shallow in shock.

"W-where am I?" She muttered to herself.

"In my house." He grumbled form the kitchen. He heard her jump and approach him. "Hey there sleepy, enjoy it?" He lifted an eyebrow.

She blushed deeply; he liked that look on her.

"Y-yeah. Why did you take me here?" She twiddled her thumbs.

"Take a seat, and I couldn't leave you alone, asleep, in the park at night. Do you want to get raped?" He was blunt and straight to the point on that one.

She gulped and averted her eyes from his; she took the seat across from him. Her book bag was slung there; he must have grabbed that as well.

"T-thank you." She mumbled and continued to twiddle her thumbs. Her blush deepened, her words came out clear. "You're more thoughtful than I though you were."

"Hmph, everyone says that." He smirked and continued to gnaw on a gear.

"Does metal taste good?" She leaned in, obviously curious.

"It's Iron, yeah, it's my favorite flavor." He smirked thinking back on one of the better memories.

"Really, I thought I would taste awful." She cringed back.

"Nope, but I was raised by a Dragon, you different tastes and morals with them." He sighed heavily with a smirk on his face still. He swallowed much to her fascination, her brows were knit as she thought about his words, and she was trying to uncover every meaning behind them. He surprised her when he spoke again. "Why do you approach me? You're the one who had the most right to hate me."

"I've forgiven you; saving me was enough of retribution." She smiled and sat back. "I approach you because I want to learn about you, I want to know more than what I can pull from assumptions, because assumptions make and ass out of you and me." She smirked at her word play, quite happy with herself.

"Really? I can be quite temperamental with people."

"You haven't been mean or even snap at me since you joined." She had a point. "You've tolerated me when I sit next to you; you haven't yelled at me when I ask questions or when I don't answer yours." She kept pulling the rug from under him. She mumbled something under her breath that he didn't quite catch.

He set the metal down and had his full attention on her. "What was that?"

She mumbled it a bit louder.

"I may have superhuman hearing but I'm not a bat." He sighed, frustrated.

Her face was now glowing. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise; her face was like one of Natsu's fires.

Gajeel tumbled out of his chair, this little Fairy liked him? HIM? Of all people, it had to be him.

He had no answer, just a deep blush, deeper than hers.

"I think I've loved you since I first saw you, even though you were hitting me I still liked you; I was so confused that I couldn't function." She muttered.

"Idiot." He mumbled back. "How can you love a bastard like me?" He held his head; this day was not going the way he had planned. He was surprised when her voice rang out right in front of him; she had stooped to his level.

"You aren't a bastard, you regret doing what you did to me; you joined Fairy Tail. You protected my from Laxus, you didn't fight back no matter what other people did to you. You. Are. Kind." Her voice was as firm as her grip on his hands; those small hands were like vices. She moved them aside from his head, he looked up. She captured his lips.

She gasped into it, but kept at it, hoping for a reaction out of him. His eyes widened but he leaned in. He worked his lips against hers, taking control of the situation like a real man. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his Iron body. He broke the kiss so she could breath.

"You're a fool." He whispered in her ear.

"You're a good guy." She whispered back. He set his forehead against her.

He gently leaned in and captured those lips once more; he licked the bottom lip begging for entrance. She complied as he dove straight for the kill, she fought for a moment but gave into his ministrations. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his hair tickled them. His arms dropped and ran up her slim waist, he grappled with the edge of her jacket which was zipped tightly. He growled and pried the annoying cloth off her form. She gasped into him as the cold air rushed past her skin, she leaned into his body heat, grateful for his huge form.

He growled against her lips. "Cold?" She nodded vigorously. He smirked and picked her up. "how far are you willing to go?" The question shocked her.

She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "All the way." She dug her neck into his shoulder, mindful of the piercings.

"If you say so, just say stop when you've had enough." He carried her into a dark room, the moon was now rising on the town spread out below them. The light of the stars illuminated the tiny room. A grand bed stood alone in the center of the far wall, she sheets a shimmering silver and black' it looked warm. He fell so she was on top of him. He bounced lightly on the soft fabric. She clutched his shoulders in an attempt not to fall off.

She giggled as his hands ghosted up her sides and finally rested on her hips.

"You really are a Fairy." The moonlight illuminated her as well. "You're a Beauty." He whispered as he pulled her down. He flipped them so he was on top, careful to keep his weight off of her.

"You're a Beast, my Beast." She smiled up to him, her words shook something in him.

"Hmph." He kept her busy with a kiss as he began to unbutton her shorts.

"This isn't fair." She gasped and arched as his hands brushed her thighs. "You've still got everything on." She clawed at his shirt, trying to get it off and show his skin. He complied and ripped it off over his head in a swift movement, she was satisfied; for now.

Her hands ran over his taunt stomach, she liked what she felt. His chest was tight and had quite a bit of bulk to him. She hissed as he worked the shorts off.

He was in pain now, he only wanted to rip off her clothes and have his way with her; he was afraid to hurt her. She fingered his pants, trying to edge them lower before he would notice. He smirked and returned to her lips once more. He was brutal this time, doing as he wished and she molded to him right away. He began to work on her bikini top, moving his hands under back once she arched and untied the back and neck. He began to move those off of her body when she whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too." He removed that article of clothing and marveled. Her breast weren't inflatable beach balls like the others, hers had true form and a perfect size for his palms. His swallowed her gasps as she reacted to his ministrations . He marveled at the perfect roundness, the rosy nipple that topped them off. He kissed his way down her neck, leaving love bites every few inches, marking her as his. He moved to the valley between her breasts. She moaned loudly when he captured one in his mouth and squeezed the other. She gazed at him, her eyes filled with a lust that was beside her.

His hands moved down her waist and rested on her thighs, he rubbed the insides and began to work her pants off once more. Her hands flew from his back and into his hair, she massaged his scalp and kept on gasping when his fingers 'slipped' on accident. He saw only a pair of black panties, nothing overly girly but nothing overly sexy; just what he expected.

"Still. Not. Fair." She managed between gasps. He smirked up at her, his piercings catching the moonlight and reflecting like stars. She tugged weakly at his pants, wanting them off and NOW. Her hands slipped and grazed his chiseled stomach. He held back a groan as they drifted back to his nether regions.

"Got it." He gasped out before she could move farther down. She smiled up at him, she was finally getting her way. He easily slipped off his pants and their coattails and threw them in the growing pile of clothes. His boxers were black with grey gears and machinery on them.

She stifled a giggle that was replaced with a moan as he gripped the area right above her knees with both hands; she gasped at the sudden and intimate contact. He smirked darkly above her. "Now I get my way." He chuckled and began to grasp her breasts roughly, this Fairy could stand what he dolled out. She moaned and kicked back her hand when one of his hands drifted down her stomach and onto the edge of her panties; he began to tug at the lightly. He seemed to change his mind as that sinful finger started to trace patterns over her panties; he felt her heat swell and nearly explode with only a single touch. A warmth was pooling in her stomach and an itch that needed to be scratched made her hot and needy.

He himself found that his boxers were restraining and nearly painful from all the sounds and reactions he got out of her.

"Your quite sexy you know." He growled deeply as he moved both hands down south now. She gasped and covered her face as he ran his finger over the center of her panties; they were soaked. "Your wet." That growl set a shiver down her spine and a new gush of liquid soaked his fingers through the material.

"All for you." She gasped at her own words, she hadn't expected that.

He smiled at her, a true smile. He began to edge the last article down farther, a small tuft of blue hair could already be seen. He bared his teeth and yanked them down to her knees, he folded them and pulled them off of her right there. She was left bare under him, her face a bright red and her eyes filled to the brim with a lust that made her seem so much older.

He marveled and she gasped, his ran a finger down her slit.

"AHHH…." She breathed heavily, only sharp pants and quick intakes marked it though; she was unable to take a full breath. He slipped off his boxers and ran his fingers over her once more, he leaned in and set his warm tongue against her sensitive bud.

She mewled and squirmed, he kept her legs open by only pure force; good thing he was strong. He growled into her and nipped gently and she pushed a finger into her tight warmth. She gripped the sheets as he pushed in and out slowly. He added another finger and let her get used to that before using three to streak her gently. He was using all of his restraining not to fuck her into oblivion that moment, her face and sounds were making him crazy.

He removed the fingers before the peak was reached, she groaned in disappointment.

"Hey now, I'm no where near down." He crawled up to her face, his forehead against her sweaty one.

"I know." She whispered. "You are just too good." He smirked and gripped her lips with his teeth, he slipped his tongue in when she gasped; her warm cavern making the erection all that more painful. She arched against him as his hands moved her legs apart and lined himself up.

He set his blunt tip against her, waiting for his cue. She was dripping and deliciously warm, he was going delirious with want.

"I'm ready." She gripped his studded shoulders, ready for the pain she knew would come.

He pushed, holding back most of his strength; afraid once more that he would break her like a china doll. She gasped as his head entered, she bit her lips. He groaned loudly. He moved slowly and stopped when she called out and began once she was ready. In a few minutes he was all the way in and cursing like a devil.

"You're so tight!" He gasped out, her virginity was his and only his. "I can't keep back." She gripped him tightly and called out. The pain wasn't huge, but it was in a sensitive place. His movements aggravated it and he knew it. Her tears welled up and over, he hated those tears but he couldn't help it.

He listened as her whimpers turned to groans and from groans to full blown moans. He moved his entire length in and out at a slow and steady pace, but no where near soft.

"Gajeel!" She crooned as he hit a spot in her, she gripped him as tears continued to fall but not from pain any longer. "Ahh~ go, a bit. Faster." She gasped between each word. He complied and picked up his pace only slightly, dragging a frustrated but happy moan out of her. That warmth was swelling and exploding in her, but not setting her over the edge.

He flipped so she was on top, she was panting and shifting so it was a bit more comfortable. He groaned at that, throwing his head against the pillow with his eyes shut tightly.

"That feel good?" Her voice mirrored her smirk, she was in control now. She moved her legs under her, wiggling as much as possible to him suffer. She started to bounce up and down, her breasts following her beat. He watched as she became a read Fairy, her blue hair whirling around her face as she starred intently at him. She closed her eyes and mewled as he gripped her breasts tightly. She slammed herself down on his length, making him grip her harder.

"~Ahhhnnnn!" She cried out as he started to move with her, jack hammering up into her pliant body. She gasped and mewled as that warmth began to expand again, it started to leak out. The spring tightened and released with a severe backlash.

She threw back her head and screamed as she was shot into the stars, he kept pounding as she shook around him and tightened like a vice. He grunted but kept himself from joining her; he wasn't done yet.

She shook violently before collapsing onto his chest, the piercings right before her eyes. She rested her head on his neck.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"It only gets better." Still inside her, he flipped to be on top once more. He gripped her knees and threw them over his shoulder. "Ready?" He chuckled darkly and growled fiercely. She gripped his arms and looked him in the eye.

"I was born ready." He leaned in and sucked her pulse point, making her gasp in delight, he moved his lips to her eat and whispered dark, dirty, sultry things to. She shivered and clenched around him in anticipation.

He moved roughly without a notice, she nearly screamed for her body was still recovering from her high. She shook and cried out his name. He kept on whispering in her ear as he moved harder and faster with each word; he was past human speed and restraint.

He grunted and growled like a beast every other word, his tempo becoming erratic with each passing moment. He whispered her name over and over to her.

"Gajeel, I, I'm gonna break!" She screamed to him as he pushed her closer to the edge. His hands traveled to her breasts and pinched them. She had no idea that pain could mix with pleasure so well.

He growled like a feral monster with one last hard thrust into her, she arched her back and screamed his name to the heavens. His burning seed filled her to the brim as her own liquids joined them, a little spilled onto the sheets as he pulled out. He held her close, his breath coming in quick pants. He rolled onto his side and held her with her face in his neck. Tears streamed down her face as her body was still wracked with tremors from the high.

They waited for their breathing to even out before even trying to talk.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She kissed his lips with such a sweetness that he smiled.

"I love you more than you could ever know." He snuggled into her soft body, his head resting against her chest, he breathed in tha familiar leather scent that was now mixed with his metal one.

"I doubt that." She gripped his head and traced her fingers over his shoulder piercings. "I want one of these as well." She thumbed them.

"You sure? They hurt for a bit." He grumbled out.

"It'll be worth it." She sighed and rubbed her face into his hair, it was softer than it appeared to be.

"You're my woman now." He wanted to only confirm that.

"And you're my man." Her voce smiled for her.

"Night." He groaned as his breathing evened out, her heart beating his lullaby.

She smiled into his hair and fell into a peaceful sleep with his arms wrapped around her waist.

O-O-O-O

They walked into the Guild the next day, Gajeel seemed just a bit to eager to serve her and run errands. Everyone glanced the new couple out of the corner of their eyes.

"Natsu, what's up with them?" She leaned on the newly fixed table after yesterdays brawl.

"Their just like us, her scent is al over him and his all over her." He smirked at her, his eyes had a hidden gleam.

"YOU, can steal my panties later, but not now." She winked and sauntered off to the bar to talk tot Mirajane.

He sighed, slightly flustered about being turned down, but smiling at tonight's new prospect.

He watched as Levy stumbled on her legs, like they were made of jell-o. Everyone gasped s she plummeted to the ground, and was even more shocked when Gajeel dropped her book on the table and was at her side in a flash. He caught her threw her over his shoulder, she didn't retaliate like she would in the past, just took it as if it was all apart of a deal. She only sighed and melted into his hard body.

He set her down softly at his table she just smiled, grateful for the help. She picked up the book he had left there for her and began to read it while he went to the bar to get food and drinks.

"Two breakfast plates, a glass of OJ and Water." He leaned on the bar, everyone pretended not to notice that he was ordering Levy's favorite dish. He waited patiently, his face just the way it usually it; a tad bit scary.

Grey started to strip again, life went back to normal in the Guild. Juvia drooled, Natsu started something on fire, Lucy screamed at someone, Erza wreaked havoc on those near her; yep, pretty normal all right.

Gajeel picked up the dishes and made his way through the crowd to their table, he smiled when no one was looking. "Here you go, my woman." He whispered the last part under his breath, making her blush like mad.

"Why thank you, my man. Just what I wanted." She peeked around, no one looking. She kissed his cheek ever so slightly. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and began eating with the other hand. She did the same, they watched the fight go one.

"You know what, you're right. It is fun to watch them beat each other. Oh, you didn't answer my question about the book yet." He grumbled out the side of his mouth.

"It's an old classic, everyone should know it, 'Beauty and the Beast.'" She smiled and leaned on him. "Let's get that piercing after this." She whispered for only him to hear.

"Roger that." Gajeel ducked as a chair crashed into the boards above his head. He formed an Iron Shield to hide and eat behind with talking and perhaps even smiling to his beloved.

* * *

Please review! I wand to know if I should make this into a series… it would be fun and a great change for me! Tell me what you think and if I should continue! Oh, how was the Lemon? Citrusy enough for yah?O_x


	2. No More Lies

I do not own Fairy Tail. *sniff* I might continue it, but that depends on your feedback. Please review, I like to know how I'm doing!

* * *

No More Lies

2

She breathed deeply and clutched his hard hand, she didn't cry out. The loud noise made her jump, but the pain didn't last long. She clutched him tighter, but smiled widely.

She looked in the mirror and marveled her newly pierced ears. "Hmm." She hummed happily at her new look.

"Looks good on you." His face didn't show much emotion, but she knew that he cared. He didn't like being affectionate in public. He fingered the small dangly earrings, truly liking them in his own way.

"Thanks, I don't have as many as you yet!" She giggled. "I'm gonna get one more, you too!" She pulled him into the back of the shop, he let her go her own way. "Sir, we'd like the third picture special please!" She smiled and clung to his studded arm.

"Sure thing, miss." He turned around and picked up his machinery once more. "This way please." He motioned to her. The machine buzzed and pierced another hole, this one wasn't a dangly but a hoop. She marveled at the sterling silver in her right ear, she cooed softly. "You're turn." He motioned to Gajeel. He carefully looked at the piercings in his left. "I'm gonna but in a small spacer, good with you?" Gajeel just huffed and nodded.

The staff's nimble fingers slipped the blunt stud out and moved the small metal ring in. Gajeel didn't even flinch when it tugged on the sensitive nerves.

"Here's your chain." They exchanged money and left the little shop behind.

"What's the chain for?" They were heading towards Fairy Tail.

"I'll show you later." She giggled and skipped to keep up with his wide stride. "How can you stand wearing black all the time in hot weather?" She looked innocently up at him.

"I dunno." His answer was so simple and so him.

He glanced at his counterpart, her clothes making him hotter than the weather ever could. She wore a pair of short-short jeans that barely covered her ass, her jumping up and down didn't help that at all. Her top was of a black bikini top that reminded him of the bra from last night; making him even more hot. She wore a simple pair of white sandals and had her usual brown bag slung over her shoulder.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." She stumbled on her legs he caught her casually. "I guess I still can't walk." She winked at him making the heat rise up his neck. She leaned into his arm as he propped her back up. She pulled him to her level and kissed his cheek. He nuzzled her forehead.

"Heh, just you wait." These made her flush and look away but smirk all the same.

"Can we hang out at the pool today?"

"Sure." He wrapped his arm around her waist and took most of the incredibly lightweight off her legs.

"Thanks." She wrapped both her arms around his girth. She snuggled into his hard stomach and breathed in the metallic scent around him. She sighed happily, just glad to be able to touch him. She like being able to hold him, even if he was really holding her. She felt safe around him, as if he could protect her from everything and anything.

"Hmph." His voice mirrored his smile, fait but there. She giggled and squeezed him with all her might.

They walked down the street, people ignoring the odd couple before them sensing the aura of infatuation from them both. Gajeel was a ferocious to look at, having Levy next to him just caused to have a double take on the situation; it made you really wonder what he was like, or what she was like.

They separated before they walked into the doors of the Guild, they were still shoulder-to-shoulder; theoretically, Levy is the vertically challenged of the relationship. The Guild was used to the odd couple by now and just went about their usual business. Lucy waved Levy over, she waved back and whispered, "I'll be right back." She kissed him on the cheek lightly and skipped over to her scantily clad friend.

"How're you doing?" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Better than you and Natsu." Levy countered quickly. "Just fine, I got my ears pierced!" The girls shrieked in unison.

"Any who." Lucy broke the laughter. She leaned in and whispered, "How are you really doing?" She was dead serious.

"I'm fine, Luce. Gajeel is sweet to me and only me, he let me into his heart." She sighed happily. :Speaking of him, I gotta go." She jumped up and raced to him, clinging to his arm and waved to her friend.

The pair headed towards the huge archway that led to the door to the outdoor pool. Only a few people were at the guild today, most had run off on jobs and such, or had just chosen to remain asleep in cool houses on the hottest day of the year.

"AHHH!" Levy squirmed in delight as she viewed the cool, empty, and refreshing pool before them. "So glad I wore my swimsuit under this!" She shed her bag on the nearest chair and slipped off her sandals. She shimmied her way out of the tight shorts and stood there clad in a black bikini bottom. "Come on!" She called out as she leapt into the water.

He watched her form rise then turn to face him, "You know you wanna." She wiggled her brows and wiggled at bit.

He sighed heavily and shed his black tank top with metal studs, he set it next to her pile of things and then stripped his boots, pants, and tailcoats off as well; adding them to the growing pile of clothes. He wore a simple pair of briefs that functioned as well as any swimsuit could.

"You asked for it." Allowing a smirk to cross his face, she squealed as he leapt high into the air. "CANNON BALL!" He landed right next to her, waves crashing over her and making her gasp for breath from giggling too hard.

She cried out, he had grabbed her leg. She tired to kick free, but he smirked up at her through the water; he had finally unwound himself. She dived down to meet him, she grasped his hands and dove to the bottom with him. She swirled around him, her blue hair flowing around her. She smiled widely and pushed off to the surface for fresh air. She breached the surface and doubled over to fly back into the water after a quick breath. She dived down to meet him once more, her eyes shinning brightly.

He loved her, so much that it hurt to even think about. He wrapped he arms around her small form. He looked her in the eyes, his message got across easily. She got him, in a way others just couldn't, he only opened for her too see; he had given her his scarred, tattered, broken, and bleeding heart to hold and heal. He pushed off form the bottom with all his might, the water rushed around them, giving way to the bullet. They breached the surface and flew into the air.

His voice reached her ears, "Do you really love me?" He voice seemed so insecure, it was so unlike him to be like that.

She grasped him tightly around the waist and stretched to reach his ear. The wind whipped past them at high speeds, but they were slowing down at a steady rate now. She looked hi in the eye, her forehead pressed against his. "I love you, no matter what it brings us too." She hugged him tightly, her words echoing in his heart and bringing his soul to a content rest.

"Thanks." They began plummeting to the ground. He knew how to land from this height, don't fight gravity let it do the dirty work. The ground rushed to meet them, he asked a simple question to which she nodded her head closed her eyes. He threw her high into the air, keeping her out of harms way. He landed and used his legs as a spring to right himself once more. He watched as she began to fall, he lifted his hands and caught her waist easily. His arms were not the springs and gave no force onto her frail body. He held her above him, waiting for her too open her eyes.

Her lips broke into a wide grin, her eyes squinted then opened to view her savior. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought her to his level.

"See, I do trust you." She whispered and leaned in, their lips brushed gently.

Now it was his turn to smile and wink. He leaned in and deepened that loving kiss to a passionate one. He bit down on her upper lip, just enough to make her twinge but whimper slightly. She kissed him so sweetly, her love and trusts his remedy to the torn heart within.

Lucy blushed and looked away, she had never seen him so open to anyone; Levy was definitely right. She scrammed before he caught sight of her.

O-O-O-O

"Wanna go out tonight?" They floated in the clear water.

"Sure, where too?" Her voice soft and kind.

"Hmm… how about a library?" His voice smirked, but was filled with a kindness she found endearing.

She squealed and turned to face him. "Perfect!" She leapt through the water and landed on his chest. She was surprised that he was still able to float with all his piercings and the fact he was a Metal Dragon Slayer. He stayed on top of the water with her on his chest, she snuggled in his wide form; she fit comfortably against his chiseled chest. She traced patterns around his piercing and across his chest. He heard the deep thump of his heart join the rumble that echoed through his body into hers.

She whispered nothings to him, her voice soft and calming to the beast in him, her Beast.

"Let's go now, the suns going down." He rumbled.

"Okay." She reluctantly got off him and into the now chilly water, the air was just the perfect temperature now. She squeaked when his arms wrapped around her from behind and threw her over his shoulder as if he seemed to always do. He wadded his way out and set her gingerly on the chair next to their pile of clothes. His hands coasted her thighs and up her waist and back down again. She was shivering with unknown causes. He smirked devilishly and his hands moved to the inside of her thighs.

"G-Gajeel, n-not now AH~" His hands moved just a bit to close to her center, her legs almost snapped shut if he hadn't held them open.

"If you say so." His voice was husky, warmth bloomed in her stomach and filled her with need.

She shook her head and dried herself off with complementary towels. She shook her hair and wrapped it up in a turban. She pulled on her sorts and sandals, from her brown bag she extracted her light blue open front jacket that only buttoned up to right below her chest. She kept the ribbon tied to the main strap.

By the time she glanced at Gajeel he was already dried off with his clothes fully on. "Ready to go?" He smiled for only her.

"Yeah." She hooked her arm with his and they walked out into the bar, it was empty, the streets as well. He glanced about, no one was in the vicinity. He reached and grasped her hand tightly with his, she fit into his palm quite nicely.

She turned and smiled at his, her other hand winding around his arm and pulling him close to her.

"You know, you're quite the romantic." She giggled.

"Am not." He grumbled out.

"Oh yes you are!" She giggled louder.

"I am not, so there!" He held her close to his body, his arms wrapped tightly around her now. He was basically carrying her. She gasped but dug her face into his hard side, she breathed in his scent; he was hers. "What are we gonna do at the Library?"

"We're gonna read." She chuckled softly. He knew that was her favorite pastime.

"Kay." He mumbled as they continued to the Library.

O-O-O-O

She was curled up on a couch in the back corner, she was deep into some novel already. Her skin smooth and shadowed evenly by the luminance from the lamp over her head. She looked beautiful, more than he deserved. She was forgiving, kind, open, friendly, loving, caring, and companionate, she loved those around her and cherished them, and she cared for him more than she should after what he had done to her. She was too forgiving and that might be her only fault; he would protect that fault until the end. What did she see in him?

He watched her expression as she read the story, something good must have happened for she was smiling widely, she then bit her lip; the main character must have done something bad. He couldn't see the title, but he didn't doubt that it was a good book.

He sighed happily and walked to her. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and laid his head on her calves; she sighed happily with him. He rolled onto his side, his ear pressed against her skin. He liked this, the feeling of relaxation and not having to be on edge all the time. It was relaxing, comforting, something he hadn't been able to do in such a long time. The constant sound of pages turning, the smell of leather, her soft breath, his own heart beating at a slow pace, it all was lulling him to a comforted sleep.

He felt something run through his hair gently, her hand was massaging his scalp. He sighed and nuzzled her leg, glad that no one could see him like this. Her hand rested on his ear and massaged the edges gently. She turned the page of her book and kept going with the story.

His chest rumbled as he was pulled into the comforting folds of sleep. A sleep with no dreams or nightmares, a sleep with no worries, a sleep for relaxation and rest; a deep sleep.

He woke to her nudging him gently.

"It's 8:30, the Library is closing soon." She whispered in his ear. He groaned and rolled so his nose was against her skin.

"I don't wanna move." He grumbled.

"Come on, we gotta go." She sighed and shook her head, but a smile was on her face. She set her book down, removed her calves from under him, she put her hands on his head, and began to lift it; he acted as a dead weight.

She groaned and shifted her hands to his shoulders, his head fell foreword onto her neck. "Man you're heavy!" She chuckled. She pushed his chest up and his head rested right over hers, she gasped as he breathed out deeply.

He chuckled and sat up on his own power. "Let's go." He rubbed her neck and snatched her bag form her shoulder. He patted her head and kissed her nose. She stood up and left with him, the moon was rising higher into the sky. She sighed happily at the contact and leaned into it to make it last just a bit longer.

They set out onto the dark street together, the night their companion as well. An idea popped into her head at that moment, they were alone on the street, he was relaxed and in a loving mood; it was the perfect moment. She giggled quietly and hopped up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. She set her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Love you." Gently to him. She kissed his neck and rested her own against his.

His body stiffened, but relaxed and readily carried her to his place.

He collapsed on his bed, her bag flung into the corner. She rolled off him and wrapped her arms around one of his black pillows. The sheets were still unmade from this morning. She breathed in his scent that seemed to be everywhere here. She sighed happily and shed her jacket and pants, letting them join her bag on the floor, his shirt and pants joined as well.

She rolled so her back was pressed against his arm, content for the moment.

"Levy?"

"Yeah?" She yawned.

"Nothing, never mind." He sighed and rolled so his chest was too her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands over her stomach. He pulled her closer to him, right up to his chest. She rolled in his arms to face him, she nuzzled his chest and breathed in his smell; it was addicting and intoxicating.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair. "You're the remedy I was looking for."

"I want to help you." She mumbled into his chest. "I want to heal you." His eyes widen, no one had ever wanted to help him, not since Metalicana had taken him in, but Metalicana had left him alone also. He had been alone since then, never really looking to start a relationship that would end up ripping his heart out again.

"You were hurt badly."

"I'm no bleeding."

" Not a kind of blood that can be seen; your heart is tattered." She rested her hands against the said thing, its beats thrumming a melody. "Your still bleeding, why?" She whispered and kissed the skin over his heart.

"I, I was abandoned, by my real parents and my foster one. Neither of them had cared, Metalicana had taught me what I needed to know and left me to die. I was alone for so long." He held her tighter. "I hate this, this weakness, this softness, this is what caused my pain to begin with." He mumbled, he had never told anyone this before.

"I want to fill that hole, I will fill it, I will make it mine and heal it until there is only a scar remaining." She whispered defiantly to him, her words striking cords within.

"You can't." He clutched her ever tighter. "You'd have to be my Mate, that's how my kind works." He grumbled, this was private information; why not spill the beans now. "I've already taken the first step, I had sex with you. My kind mate for life, we only trust one with our heart and give them it all. Natsu and Lucy are like this as well, I didn't want to force it on you. I didn't know if you would except everything about me, if you even loved me for real, or if I was just imagining it." His voice cracked.

She pried herself from his arms and looked him in the eye, she lifted his head and held it tightly.

"You are an idiot." She smile and held him to her chest, their knees touching. "I love you, words can't describe this feeling anymore. Ever since I first saw you, you may have been hurting me terribly, but if felt like I was connected to you. Your eyes were pleading with me, asking for forgiveness for the acts you were committing; I had already forgiven you by then." He listened to heartbeat out the truth; she wasn't lying. "I can't explain the connection I have with you, deeper than wounds and flesh, so deep there is no meaning any longer." He felt the tears hit his head, his own were trailing as well. "I only want you to trust me. I only want to love you. I only want to be with you. I want you to smile, I want you to be happy, I want to view the past as a memory and no the present; I want your heart to heal." Her voice cracked as she pressed him harder to her, unwilling to let him go. "Tell me what you need too, tell me what you don't want to, tell me the truth, and tell me everything." She clutched him, her grip a reminder of her devotion to the Beast before her.

He spilled it all, the missions from before, the horrid truth of his past acts; he told what he could. He spilt his heart out too her, his fear and pain, his hate of this weakness that plagued him forever more. He told her of his wish for the future, he told her of his own childhood and everything she needed to know about mating.

"You can never leave your Mated, even if you grow to hate each other." He mumbled his voice loosing the hard edge. "You are to be bound until death, and even after that you cannot Re-Mate with someone. It is a promise of faithfulness, to never leave, to stand and fight, to protect what matters most, to love the ones closest to you; it the Dragon Slayers greatest weakness." He breathed heavily now. "Only half of the Pact had been made between us, I didn't want to go any farther until I was sure."

"Thank you." She picked his head up from her chest and locked eyes with him. "Thank you for the truth. I could never hate you, the past is only a memory for you, and I will fill that hole for I have known you since before we met." Her words rang with confidence. "I will fight even if I am weak, I will protect even if I am losing the battle, I will love those around me even if they turn and hate me, I will never try to be a weakness too you." She kissed his chin gently, then his cheek. "I love you too much, it hurts." She smiled, her tears welling up. "Let me, let me fill that hole, trust me."

"I'm sorry I doubted you, I'm not one that is easily trusting." He held her close. "I'll let you in." He flipped them so she was under him, his mouth on her neck. "I'll finish the Pact." His voice gritted in her ears, making her shiver with want. His mouth traveled down to her chest, he skipped her breasts and moved to her stomach; he left tiny marks behind.

His hands glided up her legs and to the inside of her thighs, the night air suddenly stifling to them both. The light breeze flew in through the window and ruffled the sheets under them. She gripped the pillow and let out a small moan as his hand traveled dangerously close to her center; he could already feel the heat from her.

He smirked, she gasped as his hand wandered too close once more. His mouth traveled back up to her chest, he removed his hands and lifted up her back to reach the ties. While he unstrung those, she traced patterns on his back, she liked being this close, and she wanted to be closer still. She gasped as the cloth was removed and left her bare before him, his hands and mouth traced their way to the front again. He pinched the already hard nipples, she arched closer still. His chest rumbled as she mewled and squirmed; his mouth descended on the right one. The left was occupied by both hands. He licked the underside of the right, making her moan throatily.

His hands traveled back to her thighs, enjoying all her small gasps and quiet shrieks of pleasure. He cupped her sex and she moaned deeply. He captured his lips with hers, swallowing those heady moans. She wanted him so badly, he could feel that pooling between her legs as the moments ticked by slowly.

He finally, slowly, oh-so slowly, pried that last piece of clothing off her slim body. She may not have the inflatable breasts of the other Fairy Tail women, but her hips made up for that. She gasped at he finally pulled it off completely, leaving her bare before him. She felt no shame, no remorse at all; this was meant to be.

He smiled down on her, letting her take a few breaths before beginning again. He slipped in his two fingers without warning, causing her to arch and grip the sheets like a vice; her voice weaved a melody to him, her heart punctuating it as well. She was nearly screaming.

'This wasn't what it was like last night, this is better! Ahn~ just a bit deeper and a little up, right there!' Her eyes dilated and glossy with lust. Her voice rose to peak and she arched in such away that he was amazed that she wasn't broken yet.

"Hahah that felt good?" She hadn't reached her peak, but the heat was uncomfortable and making her even more heady then she already was. He smirked down on her and pinned her so she couldn't move to release herself.

"Yeah. A lot better than yesterday." She gasped between each word.

"That makes two of us." He used his knees to part her legs, making room for himself. "I'm gonna complete the Pact, it might hurt a bit. Don't move, I've gotta do the work now." He pulled off his last piece of clothing, the infernal thing making his erection painful. He sighed into her hair and wrapped his arms around her back.

"I trust you." She kissed him gently on the neck and let him do, as he will.

He rocked foreword, pressing himself painfully closer to her. Her rocked foreword once more and slipped in easily; she was ready for this.

She gasped and moaned deeply; this was completely different, this was like he was holding her essence in his palms that he was digging into her soul and reading exactly what was hidden.

He beat a pattern into her, he grunted and growled with each thrust, his face straining. It was hard not to let himself go at the first thrust, he had to hold on until she had reached the peak first; he wouldn't be outdone.

She clutched him, despite his warnings of not moving. He growled and nipped her throat enough to draw a bit of blood. He sucked on it, drawing her crimson into his body; they were becoming one. He kept his tempo, but it was slipping.

All the sounds she made with each breath were driving him over the edge, she moaned when he hit a certain spot, she growled when he wasn't fast enough, she screamed when it was too good; she was an orchestra dedicated to only him.

"Here we go!" He grunted out, his thrust reaching and surpassing human speeds and strength; he was sure she would break or at lest beat him off her. He was surprised when she only gripped him tighter and hoarsely called his name.

She groaned and began to shriek in pleasure, his face of complete trust. He should have never doubted her.

His peak was coming closer, but so was hers. She was beginning to flutter against him; he walls clenching and clutching him tighter and tighter. Soon only her voice was a yowl.

He grunted and groaned, it was harder to keep going. His pattern erratic and he was string to hold on.

"Just. A . Bit. Longer! Levy, Levy, Levy." He whispered her name over and over, his mouth playing on her ear.

She screamed and arched, her spring lashed out and threw her into the stars. Somewhere in a galaxy she felt his teeth grip her shoulder, right above her Fairy Tail Mark; she only pushed that aside. He came into her, his seed scorching and overfilling. With one last thrust he lay on her, his breathing erratic and heavy.

He flipped them so she was on top he was still in her. He pulled himself out gently, a little spilled but who cared? Her breathing just a bad as his, her body was wracked with shutters and shivers, she still moaned quietly for only him.

"You're mine in everyway." He whispered as he pulled her face to his. He kissed her lips gently, she sighed into it.

"Same to you." She wrapped her feeble arms around his neck and rolled off him. She rolled so her back was too him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist he nuzzled her neck.

"I bit you here, Lucy has the same mark but she covers it up with makeup quite a bit." He traced his fighter over it deftly, the bleeding already done. "It Marks you as mine and only mine, you can never be with anyone else." His hand traveled back down to her waist. He pulled her close to him.

"I will only be yours, even without the Mark." She put her hands over his and gripped them tightly. "I was only ever yours." She whispered. He sighed happily in her ear, his breathing evening out.

He was just like a child looking for encouragement, some to love him, someone to look after him; she was slowly filling that hole in his heart.

* * *

I really hope you like it, please oh please review or I may not continue.

O_o


	3. Companions and Rivals

I'm on a roll with this one, feed the insanity and review if you would! 3 to those that have! Thank you all!

* * *

Companions and Rivals

3

The morning light streamed lazily through the window, Levy blinked absentmindedly. Gajeel's arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist, his face pressed into the crown of her head, his legs twined in hers. She sighed happily, he had trusted her.

She felt him begin to stir, his grip tightened even more and his legs jerked, he took a quick breath and groaned happily; he didn't want to wake up either. He let out another groan before rolling so she was on top of him. She giggled and started to wiggle so she could face him.

" 'morning, sleepy." She kissed his nose gently.

"I don't wanna wake up." He grumbled and kissed her back.

"Come on, you know you wanna." She happily complained and kissed his neck this time. Her hands traveled and dug into his tangle of hair, rubbing his scalp gently. "I gotta do work to pay for _my _rent." She kissed his cheek before trying to roll of him.

"Not quite yet, I'll help you if you stay still for a few more minutes." He whispered. "I have to tell you more now that we're both rational." He smirked, but was completely serious.

She settled back onto him, ready to listen to his words at once; she knew him all too well now.

"Like I said, we are now unable to be with anyone else." He breathed deeply. "You may notice some changes in your Magic, that's a defensive program to the Mating. It makes you stronger and have higher defense; being a Weakness I'm glad you have that." He ran a finger down her spine, his lips starting to inch closer to hers. "I'll only ever love you." He kissed her gently.

"Glad to know." She smirked and down on him. "You're only mine; devotion is all I want, that's all anyone wants." She ran her fingers over his rib cage.

He gasped and suppressed a giggle; his face turning a bright crimson.

"Ticklish?" Her face shaded by her hair, her mouth curved in a cruel smirk.

He swore that he saw small devils flying around her as her hands descended onto his skin, rubbing, itching, and scratching every which way. He howled with laughter, his heart racing ahead of its usual rhythm. She giggled and kept up the sweet torture. He began to cry slightly as she kept it up on a particular spot that drove him crazy.

"Your. Turn." He gasped and rolled them so she was under his, his knees on either side. Her naked glory before him, he smirked like a devil.

His hands ran up and down her sides, digging in and making her squeal. His right hand moved to her knee and squeezed gently; it drove her crazy.

"AHHHH!" She giggled and screamed as he kept tickling her furiously.

"S-stop!" She gasped and giggled harder. He relented and rolled to be at her side.

"Hah."

"Haha."

Ah-hahaha."

"Bwah-Hahah!"

The both cracked up together now, tears streaming out of the corners of their eyes. The relief of acceptance rang through the air silently around them, filling and calming them.

"I gotta get a job, you comin'?" She sighed heavily.

"Of course, I'm not letting' you out of my sight." he grasped her hand tightly.

"First, I need to get some clothes."

"Yeah, no guy's allowed to see you naked besides me." His voice smirked in place of his lips.

"Same for you!" She giggled and rolled to sit up and face the window, the morning air rushing past her and cooling her heated skin.

He gazed at her. She was beautiful by his standards. She was kind, loving, a genius, and all his. Her skin glowed in the early morning light; dust floated around her in the sunbeams making Fairy Wings.

"Let's get going." She smiled down on him and leapt off the bed. "I gotta shower, you comin'?" She giggled and strutted out of the room.

He took all his restraint not to pounce and do as he would with her; time for that later.

O-O-O-O

She had worn one of his many jackets over her clothes to Fairy Hills. She led him to her room on the second floor, third door on the left.

He was amazed when she opened to door to see piled, mountains, stacks, and the occasional avalanche of books that surrounded her bed, table, and dresser.

"The bathroom is communal along with showers." She told him as she wadded through the sea before her, she parted it like Moses and kept on trucking. She reached her dresser and shed his jacket, tossing it back to him, she started to undress. She slipped on a pair of grey capris with a green tank top. A yellow quarter sleeve jacket, brown sandals, and her brown leather bag topped it off. She tied her orange headband in and faced him.

"Ready?" He called.

"Yep!" She giggled and skipped her way to him.

On their way down the stairs they met Erza.

The she-warrior had a message.

"Lucy is looking for you, said it was urgent." She then mumbled, "She refused to tell me." She sniffed and stomped up the stairs and out of sight.

"Sword up butt?" Gajeel whispered, praying that she couldn't hear.

"Just maybe." Levy giggled and started to drag him down the stairs.

The burst out onto the front pathway, she kept on running until they got to the Guild.

"Hah." She let out a quick breath and began walking, she looked behind herself and motioned for him to follow.

"Heh."

She opened the door and ducked, Natsu was flying through the air screaming like a banshee.

"Someone steal Happy?" Gajeel asked absentmindedly as he formed a shield with his right hand and his left held Levy close to him. He plowed into the madness, making his way to their table on the far side.

"Wonder why they're fighting?"

"Dunno, Grey isn't here, Erza is at Fairy Hills, maybe someone is really pissed?" Levy leaned on his shoulder and watched the madness unfold.

She noticed that Jet and Droy were at the center of the raging storm, they seemed really intense. Something was off with them, they seemed out of character in many ways. Jet was whipping around like a hurricane, his hat was no where in sight. Droy had plants all around him, his usual fish tail was flat and deflated. They were both raging too and fro like monsters that were thirsting for blood. They lashed out a poor kid that was sitting next to it's mom and dad at the bar.

"GUYS!" She yelled over the clamor, everyone stopped dead in their tracks; Levy never screamed. "Stop it right now." Her voice oozed anger. She stood up and faced them. "Why did you do that?" She pointed to the kid, Cana was helping him up.

"Because of you." Droy looked her in the eye.

"Because you're with him." Jet pointed to Gajeel.

"We thought you hated him and loved us, we never thought you would turn around and betray us in such a way." Their voices hurt but filled with anger.

The Guild was dead quiet now, attention trained on the trio in the center; Gajeel stood on the side lines.

"He hurt you, he scarred you, he's a monster."

"He's not human, he's a beast!"

"Shut up." Her voice soft, they kept at it. Her fists clenched and unclenched tightly.

"He's a monstrosity, inhuman, cruel."

They kept on listing what he wasn't.

"He ripped apart this Guild and then joined it."

"He pinned us to a tree, he's done cruel things in the past." They kept going, on and on about how he was useless.

"SHUT UP!" The Magic overflowed for a minute, flexing and bending around her. Words of silence loomed over them, their mouths no longer able to make the sounds she hated. "You're only saying things you believe. What about what I want?" She screeched, Gajeel watched her. She wiped her eyes, tears welling around the corners. "I love you both, but not the way you love me. You're my brothers who have always stood by me." She sniffed. "Gajeel is, he is, there are no words that can even begin to describe what he is too me. He's my brother, my protector, my savior, my sunshine, my air, my world; he's my lover, my Mate, _my Beast._" Her voice rising in tone and intensity, her Magic whipping around her. "How dare you. Call me what you will, hurt me however you want, destroy my heart and mind, but never, never, say Gajeel is bad. That he is terrible, that he is a monster." She glared at them, her usual brown eyes flickering to a dangerous red; much like Gajeel's.

She growled and stalked out of the room, slamming the door to the hallway. The walls shook, everyone let out the breath they had been holding. Everyone mumbled, "Now they've done it."

Gajeel heard her enter the Guild Library, the smell and sound of her tears upsetting him greatly. He stood up while everyone's attention was turned to the shame filled young men. He quietly followed her path, he saw the Magic scorch marks along the walls and floor; her power really had increased. He heard her sobs before he even came to a halt before the room; her scent of leather impossibly strong here.

He opened the door and knew she was in the farthest corner, hiding in the shadows. Her form was curled into a ball, her body shaking. She cowered and she sobbed.

"Levy, can I sit next to you?" His voice soft.

She nodded her head weakly. He planted himself right next to her, his shoulder brushing hers. She threw herself into his lap, her face pressed against his chest. She clutched to his shirt. He rubbed her head and back soothingly, trying to calm her down to a reasonable level. She took a wracked breath and began to speak.

"I-I'm sorry." Her voice shaking with effort.

"It's okay."

"R-really."

"I know." He put his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"T-they were m-mean. I-I t-trusted them, t-they…" She gave up on speaking to him, her words didn't have any real meaning to them anymore. She just only wanted to be held by him, comforted by him, loved by him; she only wanted him.

"It's all right, I know I'm still not completely trusted by everyone here; I accept that." He patted her back. "I know you love me, I'm glad you stood up for me," He whispered. "You're brave." He kept on rubbing, her tears slowing along with her breathing.

"I'm not brave, I'm not strong; I'm your Weakness." She mumbled in his shirt, her fingers still clutching it tightly.

He took her chin in his hand and looked her in the eye, his lips brushed hers.

"Let's go get that job you wanted." He smiled kindly, only showing his approval of her actions. He stood up while holding her to his chest, he held her tightly. "I don't care about them."

She just sighed and let him hold her, comfort her, love her.

"Thanks." She nuzzled into him. "I needed that."

"Heh, no problem." He patted her head and set her on her feet.

They walked hand in hand to the main room, Levy ignored Jet and Droy all together. She only showed Gajeel any attention. They walked to the Job Board together ignoring the world around them, they looked perfect in that moment.

"Levy?" Jet tried to approach her, Gajeel blocked his way.

"Levy, you head to your house and grab your gear, I'll catch up in a minute." He shot her a quick smile. She nodded and waved goodbye as she left the Guild. As soon as the doors shut, all hell broke loose. He glared them down, his skin slowly transforming into the Iron Scales he was famous for. "How DARE you upset her? She cares about you, then you turn around and stab her in the back. I'm ashamed to even look at you." Gajeel growled furiously.

"S-sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it." Gajeel snapped. "You are pathetic, you may see me as a demon of sorts, you may think I will rip her apart any chance I get; your wrong. Levy is something special to me, she's something that can't be replaced of ripped away from me any longer." He ran his hands through his hair. "You are, I have no words for your stupidity. You are the monsters and beasts, breaking her heart that way." He sighed heavily. "If you even think about harming her in anyway, even upsetting her with words, I will rip you apart. She's given me power, enough to the point where I will leave no trace of you behind once I begin." His threat was punctuated by the Magic energy that flowed around him like water.

"U-understood." Their heads hung in shame, Gajeel left them with that.

Everyone now muttered, "They've really done it, he was madder than the time he fought Natsu." Everyone nodded and moved about following their usual routines.

O-O-O-O

He met her just as she walked out of Fairy Hills. "Ready!" She giggled, the scene for before completely locked away. She smiled at him like he was the only thing left in the world. Her smile righted his tilted world.

"Let's go." He hooked his arm around her and squeezed her tightly. He smirked and they began walking down the path to the Train Station. He took her bag with his other hand and slung it over his back.

"Don't you need anything?"

"Yeah." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I got what I wanted now." He grinned cheekily.

She blushed and hugged him tightly. "So did I."

They walked in comfortable silence as the town grew closer, they navigated to the Station. It was nearly empty, no one was traveling today. He bought a set of tickets, their train was leaving right away. He hopped on board with her in tow, she giggled as the wind picked up her hair and flung it about. He pulled her own board, his arm still wrapped tightly around her.

They searched for an empty car, praying they could be alone for a little bit and maybe sleep on the long ride. Their search paid off. One cab had no one in it, he instantly took over one half. He flopped and propped his feet up. She giggled and sat on her own right across from him. She set her bag on the other seat and leaned on the window.

"I can't wait to start, searching for a lost book; that's the best job ever!" She giggled and squirmed happily in her seat.

He smiled at the sight and smirked. His eyebrows rose a notch and motioned for her to join him. She declined politely, sticking out her tongue and shaking her head.

"Nope!" She giggled and sat back, pretending to fall asleep.

"Hey, what was the chain for that you bought earlier?" His voice broke the silence easily.

"Well, I got it to attach myself to you, it hooks into the plug you got and pins into my earring." I didn't bring it with me though. She sighed. He stood up and loomed over her, she looked up and gasped. He picked her up easily and flopped back onto his seat. He positioned her so she was on the center of his chest and twined his legs with hers.

"I got a bit more of what I want." He chuckled and rolled his head back.

"Same here." She lay her head on his chest, his hands clasped behind her back. "You're surprisingly comfy." She sighed heavily, suddenly tired; like her Magic had been drained.

He listened as her heart slowed to a steady beat with her breathing, he sighed happily. The world always seemed right around her, nothing seemed to go to terribly bad. He thought about them, his face peaceful with the happiness that it filled him with.

O-O-O-O

She grumbled and began to stir, she didn't squirm about though. She cracked open an eye and peeked at her love. His face peaceful, his breath even, his eyes still. She lay on his chest, listening to the deep thump of his heart. She wished he could go in her mind, feel what she felt for him, words didn't have enough in them to fit her bill.

He looked so peaceful, the lines above his eyes disappeared when his face was slack, the bags under his eyes showed just how tired he had been lately. She wanted to touch him, but she didn't want to wake him.

She lay there, content for the moment to only be held by him. His warmth was infectious, she found it ironic that Iron could be so warm.

He grumbled and made his grasp tighter around her. He mumbled something she couldn't quite catch. He surprised her by rolling so she was pinned against the back of the chair and his massive body. He struggled with her for a minute before juggleling her so her head was on his neck. He sighed, still asleep. She sighed happily. Her legs now twined with his and his body soft and hard at the same time against her. She truly loved this man for these moments when he let her in completely and trusted her.

That hole was filling up, soon only a scar would be left to show that world that he had once been a shattered boy. Her eyes drifted shut once more, the moon was rising outside the cabin window; it was about midnight. She fell into a sleep full of iron cogs and a warm body pressed against her.

A few hours later he started to stir once more, this time he was waking up. He sighed heavily and wondered how he had rolled. He looked down to see his arms wrapped tightly around her back holding her as close as possible to himself. Her ear pressed against his chest, her right arm thrown around him, their legs intertwined; he liked this, this calmness. His entire life before this had been of countless sins and terrible occurrences, dirty jobs and being a henchmen to one of the weakest people around; he would have never guessed that his Soul Mate would come along while that was happening, he would have never guessed that she would accept all his faults and misdeeds. She must truly love him.

The weak sunlight radiated over the horizon, the clouds painted a faint pink. The stars were fading, the new day had begun; their destination drawing near.

She snuggled into his warmth, craving more of it. He let out a quick breath and held her tighter, liking the fact that she wanted to be closer; even in her sleep. Her face peaceful, the anger from yesterday completely erased.

Her breathing picked up, she was waking.

"Mornin', sleepy." His chest rumbled with his voice.

She groaned, "Few more minutes." She grumbled and clung to his chest. "I don't wanna wake up yet." She growled lightly.

"Heh, we can stay like this if you want."

"Please." She mumbled and nuzzled closer to him. He sighed heavily and just held her, happy to have her in his arms.

He heard a peculiar noise, something between a growl a grumble and a roar. He peeked at the maiden trapped between his mass and the car; her face was burning up, she was biting her lip lightly. Her eyes wide with surprise, he started to chuckle.

"Hungry?"

"NO!" She snuggled deeper, hiding her shamed face.

"Your friend there seems to disagree with you." He sat up and juggled her so she was on his lap. "I'll get something to eat, stay here." He kissed her forehead and set her on the set, the warmth from him was still in the chair.

"Okay." She sighed heavily and leaned on the window as he closed the window.

He wandered about, searching for the chart of food that wondered aimlessly around the train.

O-O-O-O

He came back with a plate of eggs for her, the Station only twenty minutes away.

"We're nearly there!" She wiggled in her seat and dug into the mass of white and yellow on her plate. "MHHHearr, souuumeee fure youuu!" She giggled around the mouthful and shoved a fork full into his mouth.

Good thing he could understand 'Mumble'. He swallowed the bite and gave her a smile that melted her heart.

"Thanks." He sighed and sat back, his feet on the seat next to her.

She completely devastated the plate, eating it like some Godzilla too food.

He could picture in the green costume trampling around the city of waffle buildings, people of bacon, and cars of eggs. She would roar with words coming out of her mouth, like fork, knife, or even spoon. He chuckled, picturing this while she gulped down her OJ.

"Hmm, we're gonna have to find a hotel while stayin in the town; this could take awhile." She leaned back, letting him absorb her words.

He smirked. "One bed?"

"If you're lucky." She lightly punched his foot, careful of the metal studs.

"Heh."

She continued to eat the eggs, only a little bit left on the enormous plate.

"Can I have another bite?"

"Sure." She grinned widely and spooned another amount into his mouth.

This time was different, he gripped the fork with his jaw, not letting it go he snapped them together roughly; cutting the head of the fork off. He chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "Tastes a lot better with the Iron in there." He grinned cheekily and wiped his cheek.

She examined the bit off end of the spoon, marveling at the clean cut.

"Wow, someone's hungry." She shook her head and sighed.

"We'll be arriving in Cantersburg shortly, thank you for choosing us to travel by." The attendant made her jump for joy, she could get off this metal death trap soon!

They pulled into the station, the crowd of people waiting to board split apart and let the passengers get off and take their baggage off the trolley the carried it.

Gajeel and Levy didn't have a suitcase, Levy had two spare sets of clothes, toiletries, and anything else she deemed necessary, in her brown leather bag. Gajeel didn't have anything on him, he really didn't need any possessions of any sort.

"Let's go." He gripped her hand and led her through the crowd and out onto the street. "Now, too find out benefactor." He cracked his neck and pulled out the slip of paper with the address they were to report too.

"Here, this way." Levy pulled him in the right direction, she always seemed to know which way to go.

They passed many streets filled with people buying and selling wares of all sorts, cooking to cleaning, magic to kids clothes; it was madness trying to weave in and out of the crowds without losing her.

She stopped at the gate to the mansion, she pressed a button at the front gate next to the wire-grill speak.

"Yes?"

"We are Mages for Fairy Tale, I believe your Master sent for us." Her tone soft but commanding.

"Ahh, come on in." The gate swung open, a cobbled path led them to the front door which was about a fourth of a mile away.

"Here we go." He grumbled, he didn't like working with the 'rich' types at all. He sighed heavily, the day suddenly just got longer. She leaned heavily on him, trying to make it all better. She gripped his hand and held it tightly.

"It'll be over soon." She whispered for him only to hear as they walked up to the door.

It swung open and revealed a well-mannered, well-dresses, and a seemingly well-behaved, Maid. She bowed and motioned for them to enter, she also motioned for them to follow her. They obeyed, being led deeper into the spiders nest they had awakened; the atmosphere in the place was heavy, creepy, a bit unnatural too.

"Here we go." She gripped his arm, feeling like she had been thrown into a good horror story.

"Yeah, get ready for a good ride." He gripped her hand harder and warped the other one around her waist, holding her to him.

* * *

Here's the update for all you readers! I'm so happy that it is popular with you all, even those who don't review. I like the favs and alerts, the Reviews are my favorite above all! Feed my obsession and review if you would? Please oh please, I'm desperate for feed back!~ 3 to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it, you have no idea. You know who you are, I thank you for giving a really good idea about a future part! I hope you liked the chapter!~

O_x


	4. Surprises Around the Corner, for us all

I'm happy for all the reviews, you guys really help out with this, without further ado, the next chapter!

* * *

Surprises Around the Corner, for us all…..

4

The Maid motioned for them to sit and wait.

"Can you not speak?" Levy looked at her carefully.

The Maid nodded and quickly escaped the prying questions.

"Well, now what?"

"I guess we wait." She patted his arm and stretched her legs out a bit.

He chuckled and flopped so his head was on her lap. She sighed and began to rub his scalp, he growled deeply, enjoying her touch. She kept going until they heard heavy footsteps outside the door, he jerked up into a sitting position and she pulled her legs in; they were both ready for this.

The door creaked and revealed a slight woman before a portly old man.

"Thank you for joining us." The woman bowed. She wore a light pink dress with miles of lace trimming it. She wore white stilettos and her blond hair was tied into a high bun.

The man behind her stood silent, his clothes gave him away to be the butler of the house.

Levy and Gajeel both stood up. Levy spoke up, "No, thank you for giving us this request." She bowed as well. "I am Levy and this is Gajeel."

"I am Beatrice, this is Weldon."

"Pleasure to meet you." They all sat on the couches, Weldon ran to get drinks for them all.

"As you know, a book was stolen. This book is a special one, my Great-Grandfather himself wrote it. It is a wonderful horror story for those who enjoy that kind of reading; it's a Magic book. It pulls you into it and lets you live the life of the main character. You cannot really be harmed, just get a good scare out of it. It was stolen about a week ago from my personal library.

"This house itself was the prop for the Mansion in the book. The robbers left me a note that I cannot decode, all I know is that it might contain clues to where it is hidden or where it was taken too." She sighed heavily, Weldon returned with iced teas. "Please, can you help us?"

"Levy can decide, I'll do what ever." Gajeel took his glass and sipped it thoughtfully.

"I would be happy to help, can you show me the note?" Levy leaned foreword, she was ready for this; this was her specialty.

Beatrice produced the note from a drawer next to her chair, she held it out for Levy too take. "Please, read it aloud."

"Fay flight there and here,

The clock strikes midnight,

They prepare to scare,

Time to write

Riddles of the past,

Riddles of the future,

Stand in the moonlight and Call out the 'One'

Then thee shall find thy Scripture." Levy rubbed her chin, this was a good Riddle.

"I have no idea about this, Levy is the reader here." Gajeel sat back, giving her control of it all.

"Did your Great-Grandfather write any poems?" Levy asked out of the blue.

"I think so, why do you ask?" Beatrice looked confused.

"Well, it says here 'Call out the 'One'. The 'One' might be a poem your ancestor wrote."

"Ma'am, I believe the Master might know." Weldon bowed as he spoke.

"Ahh! Thanks Weldon, I can go ask Father!" She leapt up and motioned for them to follow, her disposition suddenly light.

She raced up the stairs and flew down a hall.

"Please forgive the Madam, she gets excited about her Father." Weldon let himself smile and let out a breath he had been holding. "She's still a child herself, only twelve years."

Gajeel couldn't believe that, he was committed but he couldn't help but notice the inflatable beach balls that were strapped to her chest. She looked nowhere near twelve, maybe twenty; she could be in Fairy Tail with those racks. He shook his head and followed Levy.

He blanked out as they began to talk about books of all sorts, he wasn't much of a reader; liked to listen to Levy read more than doing it himself. He watched as her hips swayed. He wasn't a boob-man, he liked it when they had some kind of hip to them. Levy didn't have it up there, but she had it where he liked it! It took all of his restraint not to reach out a grope her, he bit the inside of his cheek. She was talking animatedly about something, they both turned to face him.

"What?" They both giggled and whispered.

He caught something along the lines of "I'm so jealous."

"Good, he's all mine!" Levy giggled and blushed while she said it.

"I like guys like him, but he's owned." Beatrice sighed heavily.

He just shook his head, girly stuff wasn't his forte either. He glanced around the halls, it really did look like a haunted mansion. He swore that there were skulls in the corner, maybe a spider blown beyond normal standards as well. He shook his head, this wasn't as nearly as scary as some of the stuff he'd come across.

"Here we are, my Fathers room." She opened the door slowly. "Daddy, I brought some guests to see you." She called quietly over the constant beeping.

Levy could see the outline of the machines hooked up to a bed, it wasn't what she had expected. Gripping Gajeel's arm she drew closer.

She saw the pale form of what had once been a handsome man. His face now shrunken in and pale, his body only a shadow of what it had once been. She wasn't afraid, only surprised. The machines kept his life going, his heartbeat showing on the monitor beside his bed, the others had tubes hooked up from his arms, legs, and face, to the other machines that crowed his bed.

Beatrice sat on his bed side and took his hand. She gazed at him tenderly.

"Could you please tell us if you wrote any poems?" She asked gently.

He looked at her blankly, his breath even. It picked up and he began to talk.

"I wrote many poems, most about one of my best friends."

"Do you have them stored somewhere?"

He thought a moment, his face still blank.

"Yes, yes I did. They are in a volume in the Library here, called 'The One.'" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Who was your friend?" Beatrice gripped his hand.

"A dear friend whom I have know for many years, she no longer visits me. Her name, a beautiful name. She was called Metalicana." He sighed. "I'm going to rest now."

The air was tick with tension, Magic was flaring around them.

Levy sensed it and dragged him out of there, she brought him back down the stairs and out the front door; Beatrice in step behind them. The air vibrated with an intensity that scared even Levy.

Gajeel ripped himself from her grasp; fearful that he would harm her in his outburst. She had never heard such a pained cry, the wound had been opened and salt rubbed deeply into it. Tears she didn't know he would openly show ran down his face, he fell to his knees. He pound his fists into the ground, making small tremors that rippled around him. His voice betrayed his pain, his hate, his loss; it bared his bleeding soul for all too see.

"Please," Levy called over the wind that had picked up. "Get yourself into the house, I can stop this." She pushed Beatrice into Weldon's grasp. She turned to face her Love.

The wind whipped around him, he was in the center of the storm. The sky above the town darkened, rain clouds descended and poured their load onto the spent Earth.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out to him.

It was like he couldn't hear her, she heard his voice.

"WHY! Why did you leave, why did you abandon me? I thought you loved me, you disappeared and never said goodbye. You came here, to this man and was his friend! You left me!" He was confused and enraged at Metalicana, his surrogate mother.

"Gajeel!" She covered her head and plunged into the raging storm. "I'm here!" She screamed for his attention, begging him to stop. The closer she got, the harder it was too move. "I'm not giving up!" She yelled over the wind, more to herself then him.

She reached him, his eyes shut tightly and tears welling up and cascading down. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him, comforting him; loving him.

"I'm here." She whispered into his ear.

The wind died down, but the clouds remained. He folded his hands over hers, his body shaking.

"I promise to never leave you." She whispered as she tried to turn him to face her. He didn't meet her eyes.

"I'm weak."

"No you're not, you're broken soul that I'm going to fix." She put her hand over his heart. "Metalicana left you for a reason, no one knows it though, but she must have done it out of love. How could someone who raised you leave you without a remorse or even a goodbye? Natsu told us the same, the Igneel left without a trace; I'll stay with you." She rested her head on his neck.

"I'm weak, weak for doing this too you."

"No you're not, you needed to let it out." She patted his back.

"If it helps, I never saw her while she was here." Beatrice tentatively stepped into the rain.

The couple before her were soaked but calm now, she knew that it had been a mistake to mention Metalicana's name to Gajeel. She felt bad for putting an honorable man into such a position to have him cry over a name.

He wiped his face, he was ready to go and face 'The One'.

"Let's go." Levy helped him stand up

He set his face back into the usual carelessness that fit him, she didn't mind if he didn't show anymore emotion for a bit; if only to stop the pain within.

"Thanks, take us to the Library."

O-O-O-O

Levy gasped, so many books! She was dazed at the sheer amount before her. She nearly drooled with satisfaction at the amount of volumes before her.

Gajeel just smirked and shook his head, he went back to looking stoic before anyone noticed his change. He had to find out more about Metalicana, more about his Mother.

"Let's start." Beatrice split to the left and began searching for the volume.

"Right." Levy went to the right, that left Gajeel the center.

Both girls began to flit from book to book, Levy wearing her special glasses that he thought were kinda cute on her. Her eyes went at super human pace, the words flying from the page and seemingly taking on their own life; he was amazed at her ability.

He went his own way, slowly reading the cover of each one, hoping that she wouldn't notice his slow pace, thankfully she didn't. He was in the A's, the book should be near the T's. He went a few shelves back, finding himself at the C's. He repeated that until he found himself before a nearly empty self for the T books, only a sparse few looked to be in any condition to touch.

"Levy?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Grab Beatrice and come here quickly." The urgency in his voice spurred her into immediate action. They were both at his side in a flash, ready for the news he held.

In his hands he loosely gripped a worn out volume, it was pretty thick and in faded gold print the front read 'The One of Many', like a part of the riddle, the poem had to be in here!

"Wow!" Levy breathed out, the book was ancient by the looks of it.

She took it gingerly from his hands, mindful of the biding that was ready to fall apart. This book was falling apart, was it really that old.

"All of the generations of this family have the right to compose at least one poem in the volume. My father was no exception, I haven't had my chance yet." Beatrice sighed heavily, she seemed almost ready to rip it out of her hands.

"Huhh." She fixed her glasses and began to gingerly but quickly flip through the pages, in a matter of minutes she had it found. "Here it is, but I don't know this language." She mumbled something under her breath. "I'm gonna copy it down, can you give me some paper?" Gajeel quickly ran off and brought back a whole stack.

"Here, write any notes on it as well, it'll help in the end."

"Thanks, dear." She kissed him lightly on the check and staring flying through the pages once more.

"Wow, she's amazing." Beatrice had to comment on her work.

"I know, and she's all mine." The clock down the hall struck three o'clock.

Rain still pattered against the huge studies windows, the light outside dark and dreary. The clouds didn't look like they would break anytime soon. It seemed to get darker and darker as the minutes ticked by.

"I can't do this right now, my mind isn't in it." Levy sat back and sighed heavily. "I'm fried." She rubbed her forehead.

"Beatrice, do you have a room we could sleep in tonight? It's storming out and Levy is tired." Gajeel sat down next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Levy was falling asleep quickly.

"Of course, Weldon shall show you the way. I will retire as well." She curtsied with a dignified smile and left the three alone.

"Please follow me this way." Weldon pointed the way.

"Man, could we please stop by the front door? Levy left her bag there." Gajeel lifted Levy gently, he held her tightly to his chest making sure that her head was supported on his shoulder. She sighed softly and gripped his shirt tightly. Even in her sleep she would never let him go.

"Of course." Weldon smiled and led them back to the main entry way, he grabbed Levy's bags and went down a hallway. Gajeel and Levy followed him through the massive maze that made this house.

Gajeel sighed, Levy looked so peaceful but he sensed unease in her dreams.

"Here we are, shall I send you dinner?"

"What time is it?"

Weldon flipped out his pocket watch, "nine-thirty, on the dot."

"Then yes, Levy would like a plate of omelets, and I would love it if you could send and broken steel parts around the house." Gajeel carefully opened the door and almost slammed it with the force he shut it.

"What weird people, Fairy Tail mages." Weldon shook his head, he would comply though.

He deposited Levy on the bed, the satin sheets rippling around her.

"Levy." He shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired." She rolled over.

"You gotta take a bath." He sighed heavily.

"I don't wanna!" She wiggled on her back, her arms and legs in the air.

"Fine, I'll do it for you."

He straddled her waist and started to pull of the binding clothes she wore. He made quick work of her tops. He moved to her pants, those were easy as well. He hauled her over his shoulder and kicked open the bathroom door. He set her on the warm tiles and ran the water. He made sure it was a good temperature.

She sighed happily as steam rose from the tub. He lifted her gently and set her in the water. She groaned at the fantastic heat.

"Ahhh~" She gurgled and sighed happily again. "Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

He grinned his sideways smirk.

"Love you forever and for always." He patted her head and leaned on the tub.

She wanted to tell him about how her body seemed to ache. She didn't know why, she wanted to dull pain to stop for it made everything impossible to concentrate on. The pain was dull but ever present. Her body felt wrong, like something was changing slowly.

It felt like something was growing and making her weak, she didn't want to be weak for his sake. She wanted to grow stronger and match him in everyway.

She sighed, the water helped relax that pain. She couldn't pinpoint it, but somewhere close to her stomach it hurt the worst. It made her want to puke and scream, to cry and cringe; what was happening to her? She was scared, but she wouldn't tell him, she would never let him know, he protected her more than enough; she could do this herself!

"Levy, you OK?" he voice rang in the silence.

"Yeah, just really tired. I don't know why though, it's like all my energy's been sapped away." She sighed heavily and her head lolled to the side to rest on the edge.

"That's fine, you will get a good nights sleep tonight." He started to gather towels as he stood up. "Here, let me help you out." He pulled the drain as she stood up. Her legs felt weak under her weight. She began to fall. She knew he would catch her. "You're clumsy." He laughed softly.

"Sorry." Her breathing evened out, she really was exhausted.

He patted her dry, he rubbed her head gently to get the hair a bit dryer than damp. He wrapped the towel around her body and carried her back into the room.

He set her down on the bed and dug through her bag for Pj's. He grew frustrated, she could ware a bra and panties to bed. He pulled out her dark green pair and began to gingerly slip them on her.

He bit him lip to avoid temptation, he could oh-so easily let his finger slip and touch her here or there; he could easily have his way.

"No, she's sleeping, time for that later!" He whispered furiously to himself.

She rolled over when he was done, he sighed and silently congratulated himself. He cracked his neck and head the soft knock. Gently he covered her with a spare blanket, he got up to answer the door. Weldon stood before him with a silver platter of the food he had requested.

"Thanks, we'll be up by noon tomorrow, no sooner than that." He silently commanded the man to leave them be until then, Gajeel nodded curtly and nearly slammed the door once more.

He set the food on the bedside table.

"Levy, you hungry?"

"Argh~ no." She mumbled and rolled to face him. "Geust Teeiread." (Just tired)

"Even I can barely understand your mumble." He lay down next to her.

"Hmph!" She snaked her arms around his waist and feebly pulled him closer to her.

He ran his fingers through her hair, she nuzzled his hand gently. She gripped him tightly and dug her face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her middle.

She smelled of leather, of old books that she cherished, he loved that smell. He was never able to say what he really felt but when it came to her he would never let go. Her blue tresses framed her face, her mouth open slightly as her breathing evened out. She was far in the grip of sleep, he would let her rest.

In her scent he detected an unease, something was wrong. 'She'll tell me sometime.' He sighed into her crown.

He really just wanted to job to be over, he wanted to go home with her. He wanted to relax and just be content to hold her this way. He wanted to watch her grow stronger and being supported by her friends.

He wanted to settle down with her, have their own house, maybe a few kids in the mix as well. He just wanted her to be happy.

He too drifted into a comfortable sleep, he dreamt of leather bound book and blue haired fairies that flitted between the high-rise volumes.

* * *

(Little Extra for you Lucy/Natsu people out there!)

"Luuucyyy!~" Natsu flung himself onto her bed. "I wanna go out to eat!" He wiggled around.

"But can't we just stay here? I just wanna relax." She flopped down next to him.

"Hey Luce?"

"What?" She rolled to face him.

"You want to settle down eventually? You know, make it permanent?" He met her eyes, black clashed with blue.

"Yeah, I'd like that. How about a few more months. We need to plan it out, people to invite, tasks to complete, not to mention money; also, I want a formal proposal!" She huffed and puffed her cheeks out.

"If that's it, I'll fight Demons, capture villains, anything to raise the money. I'll help you plan, no matter what! Also," he pulled her off the bed with him. He dropped down onto one knee and clasped her hand in his. "Lucy Heartphilia, will you take me forever? Will you join me to be my wife, mate, and utterly mine?" The passion in his eyes burned her soul, he meant every single one of his words.

"You dope, of course." She leaned down and kissed him gently. "I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to!" She smiled and yanked him up to her eye level.

"Me too." He kissed her fiercely.

His hand creped up her sides and tugged at the shoulder straps of her tank top. He slid them down and pulled the tight cloth with it, leaving her breasts only slightly contained by the constraining bra. He nuzzled the valley between them. She arched against him, the cool breeze from the window was chilling her skin.

"N-Natsu!" His hands ghosted up her sides, barely touching her skin on his destination. He gripped her chest tightly and smirked. He squeezed none to gently and made her yelped slightly.

"Ahh.. Lucy." He felt his hardening length brush her thighs. "You know you like this." He grinned devilishly before he kissed her gently.

"B-be gentle." She sighed a breathy moan.

"What if I don't want to?" His voice dark.

"I trust you too much." She gripped his back and tired to hold him to her.

"Ahh, you do." He loosened his grip and reached behind her back to undo her bra.

He got up, leaving her a bit breathy and needy. She whimpered gently as she watched him close the window and turn off the lights all except for the lamp by the couch. He climbed back in with her and brushed hair out of her face.

"I love you too much as well." He leaned in and kissed her, keeping her occupied while he stripped her bottom.

"That's not fair." She growled out. Her own hands traveled down his sides and thumbed his pants. She pulled off the 'apron' and pants, but left his boxers on. She gripped him through the rough fabric making him grunt into the kiss.

His eyes screwed shut as his body went limp from the contact. She easily flipped him onto his back. She pulled down his boxers and marveled.

"That's not fair either!" he grunted when she gripped him a bit to tight. "You~ s-still have clothes on, ah~!" He gripped the sheets when her mouth took him. He grunted and shook slightly, it took all his concentration to not go in on moment; he had to outlast her.

With a surge of energy he threw her back and pinned her down with his knees and hands.

"You, are. A skilled. Temptress." He gasped between each word.

She grinned cheekily and stuck out her tongue. His insane speed allowed him to catch it in his mouth and pulled it completely out of hers. They fought for a moment until she gave up and gave him full allowance. He deepened it even more and swallowed her gasps and moans as his hands traveled down to her skirt.

He pulled skirt and panties in one go, leaving her now completely bare for him. His hand cupped her center, her heat radiating from it. She gasped quietly as he slipped finger in easily.

"You're so wet." His voice dark as his eyes.

She gazed at him with a lust he didn't know she had. Her breathing heavy. "Ahh~!"

He pulled out just in time, her body only shivering slightly.

"You ready?" He positioned himself at her entrance.

She nodded weakly, knowing the bashing she was about to get would be hard and long.

He plunged in with out a second though, his speed and force inhuman.

"AHH~!" She nearly screamed out. "N-Natsu!~"

He loved the sound of her voice, the gasps and screams, the moans and grunts; she made a sound he loved best when he was at the right tempo and force, she would snarl ever so slightly.

He plunged in deeper with each stroke, his brow covered in a film of sweat.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, You're amazing." He breathed out in her ear. "Wrap your legs around me." She someone heard him and complied.

"Ah, ah, ah~ Natsu!~" She snarled out as he hit a special spot within her, making her insides quake and shiver in want.

"Just a bit more!" He grunted as his speed went far beyond that of a human, she tired to keep up but was lost in his tempo.

She felt a spring begin to tighten, only a little bit longer until it broke. She gripped his back as her muscles tensed to send her flying into the stars.

With a bang she went of, he jack hammered her convulsing body as she screamed to the heavens.

"NATSU~!" She arched as he came as well, "LUCY!" Hot and sticky, he slumped against her body

He was careful to keep his weight of off her.

"Love you."

"Yeah, but there's one thing."

"What?" He rolled tiredly and pulled himself out of her and looked her dead in the eye.

"You'll have to help me walk tomorrow." She puffed out her cheeks, displeased, but her eyes smiled.

"Okay, anything for you." He saw that she was already asleep, he must have really tired her out. He sighed happily, tired as well.

* * *

Yeah, that's it for now! Oh, a few people out there want me to write a Gajeel Levy fic, but set in High School and such. Should it be rated M, should I even do it? Maybe once this one is over! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the idea for the next one! I thank all of those who have given me reveiws, you know who you are! Hearts to you all!

O_x

Over and out!


	5. Waking up to You

I am in the wrong here, I checked and Metalicana is a guy, sad but true! In this story, I shall keep it as a girl; I personally think it is better that way! Thanks to those that have reviewed, I appreciate everything you do!

I have also been asked to do a Levy x Gajeel story with them in high school, how many of you would like that? Please review or PMs me to tell me.

* * *

Waking up to You

5

Her eyes cracked open, sunshine was filtering in through the window next to the bed. She felt his arms around her waist tighten; he nuzzled her neck and growled in his sleep. She sighed happily; the pain was gone for the moment.

She stayed in his embrace, watching the sunrise over the horizon. She liked this, this quiet. His breathing was slow and deep, when his chest rose it brushed her back. She realized that he had put on her underwear after she had passed out in the bath. Last night was a fuzz of pain and faint memories.

His knees were intertwined with hers, his legs wrapped tightly around hers as well; he formed around her as best as he could. His body was warm and hard, she liked this side of him that only she was allowed to see. He was gentle to other women, but only she had seen the gaping hole in his heart; her world seemed to revolve around him now, she couldn't picture it without him.

He started to stir, his breathing becoming quicker as his eyes opened to view her neck.

"Mornin'." She giggled and patted his hands.

"Yeah, you too." He wasn't ready to let go just yet, he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him.

She gasped as if in pain, his grip loosened instantly. She leapt off the bed and slammed the bathroom door open. She was hunched over the toilet, her body heaving whatever was left in her stomach. She was gagging and coughing hard, her body was convulsing as she collapsed onto the floor, and she went limp.

"Levy!" He ripped the sheets off himself and tore to her side; her gripped her to his chest and looked at her face. She was pale, but her cheeks were flushed, she was running a small temperature. He carried her to the bed; he rushed to the bathroom to pick up a washcloth and ran cold water over it. He rang it out and rushed back to her side, he placed it onto her forehead.

"I'm fine." She smiled weak. "Just a bit sick that's all, no need to worry yourself."

"You're not fine," He snapped.

"Yes I am, the pain's gone, and I feel peachy." She sat up, she was right, her fever was gone.

He let out a breath, "If anything else happens I will throw you over my shoulder and haul you back to Fairy Tail."

"Love you too." She kissed his cheek and leapt out of bed. "I fell like I'm in my peak! Don't worry; it might have just been a small bout of food poisoning."

He stood behind her, wrapped his hands around her waist, and rested them on her hips.

"You know I'm just worried." He nibbled on her ear making her sigh and lean into him.

"I know, but we've got a job to do, I won't let this annoyance stop me for even a moment!" She fisted the air and smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Hmph." He nibbled on her neck now and his right hand traveled up while the left skimmed its way down. He cupped her breast and his finger fiddled with the center edge of her panties.

"AH~" Her moan was low, but still there.

"Heh." She felt him smirk on her skin. He threw her over his shoulder without a second thought, locked the door, and collapsed onto the bed with her. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her chin.

"Gajeel, what- time, ah! Is, mmm, it?" She gripped him as he continued him ministrations.

"Ah, 6:47, I told him to leave us be till noon. We've got time." He mumbled and lipped her skin down to her belly. His hands slipped behind her back and unhooked her bra. He pulled down the panties in record time. Her own fingers slipped into his waistband, fingering it, she started to inch it down.

She brushed her knuckles across his length, making him gasp and freeze up.

"Hah!" She straddled his waist and flipped them so she was on top. "Don't move or this is as good as you'll get for the rest of the week." The look in her eyes told him she was dead serious. He stopped trying to struggling instantly. "Good boy!" She purred and stroked his chest. She bit her lip and started to pull his waistband farther down, "Now, kick them off the rest of the way." He wiggled and kicked them into the far corner. "Goooooooood!" She dragged it out and smirked down at him.

Her hands ghosted down his sides, making contact with his length. She gave the erect member a few tugs before positioning herself over him.

"Don't you dare move." She looked at him through one eye. He nodded, his eyes dilated and his breath fast.

She gently lowered herself down so he was dipping into her, he fought the urge to thrust up and have his own way; the threat loomed over him like a hanging blade.

"Ready?" She didn't need his answer, she knew him all too well. She removed her arms and slammed down onto him. She threw her head back and gasped at the sensation of filling so quickly, it was nearly painful but all too good at the same time! His head kicked into the pillow, his mouth gaping and his breath faster than before.

"AH! ~ Levy!" His grunt was low along with his voice.

She put her hands on his chest and levered herself up, she rode him a little hard for his taste but it was amazing all the same. Her small breasts bouncing with her rhythm. She was lost now, her eyes cloudy with lust and pride.

"Ca- Ah~ I, move?" He breathed out.

"Move, with, me." He bucked up as she came down, making the fall seem longer. Her thighs were beginning to quake with each down thrust, she couldn't keep up. "Help, me." Her voice soft and punctured by her fall, he nearly lost it in that one moment; her voice was making him loose it.

He grunted and gripped her hips, he knew she was close. He lifted and moved her as he sat up. He threw her under him and surrounded her on all sides with his hands and knees. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Now, you don't move." With a flick of his wrist, he created metal handcuffs that chained her hands above her head. "Don't move." He whispered into her neck, butterfly kisses tracing their way down her body.

He gripped the skin right above her knee; he knew that it drove hr crazy. He saw the want in her eyes, to move, to stop the tickling, and to go over the edge with him.

He slipped himself in with no warning, he tilted her body so only her shoulder were touching the mattress, he jack hammered into her pliant body; her screams were muffled by her shoulder as she dug her face deeper into her own skin.

He grunted and bit his lip; this was all too much for him now. He reached places in her he hadn't before, deeper and deeper he drove, harder and harder, he pushed. She began to quiver, trying to break the chains; she wanted to hold him.

That damned spring tightened and rushed forth with a force that made her arch and convulse.

Deep within her, her magic rose and put silence around them both, only they could hear each other now.

She screamed and her body moved on its own, she arched and her legs twitched. He kept driving into her, reaching his own peak in a matter of seconds as she gripped him like a vice. The chains disappeared and she lurched foreword.

He gripped her shaking body, his own shivering with hers. He groaned the release was sweet and bitter all the same. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. "You're amazing. Absolutely fucking amazing!" He kissed her neck, her breathing deep and uneven. His hand rested of the Mark on her skin, his Mark.

"Bastard." He sensed the joke in her tone. "If I can't walk you're going to be in huge trouble." She muttered under breath, she relaxed her grip on his shoulder. "We should get dressed and go downstairs." She peeked at the clock, 7:48, "Never mind, let's rest for a minute or and hour." She smiled and flopped back onto the bed.

He laid down next to her but moved to set his head on her stomach.

"I just want this job to be done with, I want to go home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of rich people, never have been and never will; I also have my own reasons as well." She patted his head. "But I want to learn about Metalicana."

"What was she like?"

"Hah! A complete bitch! She was the worst kind too, not a slut, no way in hell, but she was stuck up and quite the prick." He laughed, just thinking about it. "But, she wasn't unkind either. She took me in when I was young, really young, almost after I was born I believe." He sighed heavily. "She taught me nearly everything I know, if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have met you." He smiled. "She was really protective as well, never left me alone too long unless she had too. She was bitch through and through though, she liked to see how long I could go without food; I'm grateful now though, she taught me the importance of life and how food could change a man from kindhearted to a bastard in a matter of weeks."

"She doesn't sound all that bad, she was preparing you for the unforgiving world for the day she had to leave, and maybe she did all that for you in preparation for that to happen."

"I thought about that too, she never said goodbye though. Even the night before she left, I was climbing into the bed she had made for me, it was really a mess of sticks and blankets she had found, anyway, she didn't say the usual goodnight either; wonder if it's all connected?"

"Maybe, this book might hold a key or two as well." She rolled and feebly tried to pull him to her level. He levered himself to her. "But it's all good now, we might have a lead on her, you have a happy life, you have a Guild that sticks with you; you have me, who'll never let you go now that I have you." She smiled, those words, so simple, so heartfelt, so plain, so beautiful; they meant the world to him that moment. "She taught you all those things so you could be here today; maybe she left to protect you as well." She gripped his head and held it over her chest, his ear pressed into his skin. "My heart beats for you, hers did as well, it still may; your heart beats as well. If that heart keeps beating you can do so much with your life, don't ever let it go, don't ever say goodbye unless you mean it, never make the same mistake twice." She wrapped both arms around his head and held it to her chest. He curled into her warmth; it was comforting to be held this way.

"Levy, you are too kind, you are too nice, you get yourself wrapped into other people business, you may get into messes because of me; l love you more than words can ever stand for. Infinity means nothing to me; it doesn't stretch long enough for this."

"You sound so sophisticated," She giggled. "Love you too."

They laid there for a few hours, just enjoying the silence and the sound of their beating hearts. He looked at the clock.

"Levy, let's get dressed and head downstairs."

"OK." She smiled and let him go. The air around them was cold without each other. "Hmm, what to wear, what to wear!" She fingered her way through her bag and pulled out a purple set of underwear. She slipped them on and then a pair of toothpick jeans joined the ensemble. She pulled out her clothes from yesterday, the tank top was reusable, so was the jacket. She turned to face Gajeel; he already had the clothes from yesterday on and leaning on the doorframe. "What, enjoy the view?" She snickered and waltzed into the hallway.

He shook his head, she was just too amazing. His world would crumble without her; there was nothing left if she didn't smile of tease him.

"Hmph!" He grunted and followed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist once he caught up with her. "Love you too much."

"Hah!" She giggled and leaned into him. "Let's get this done and go home."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? Is something wrong?"

He let go of her and backed up, his eyes shaded by the tangle of black hair.

"Gajeel, I'm worried."

He didn't look at her; he dug in his pocket for a small box.

"Gajeel?" Her voice soft and filled with worry.

"Levy McGarden, we've only been together for a short time, but in that time I have gotten to love you with my whole being. I love you more than I can even explain; if you ever disappeared from my world, my life wouldn't be worth living anymore. You're only seventeen, I'm twenty, people will call us crazy but I don't care." He locked eyes with her, red clashed with brown. She had covered her mouth; he had dropped to his knee. "I want to be with you forever, I want to protect only you, I want to hold only you, I have given you what makes me, me. I will never let you go, I will never let you get hurt, I will never betray you; Levy, will you marry me?" He opened the velvet box, nestled among the folds of silk was a small wrought iron rose, beautiful and everlasting. Next to the rose was an iron band, it was a feather pen wrapped around a small dragon to form a circle. The dragon's eyes were small rubies and the feather pen was tipped with an onyx cone. On the inner side, there was a small inscription.

'Forever and for always, you set my heat ablaze.' A small heart was engraved next to it. 'GxL'

"G-Gajeel!" She gasped. "D-did you m-make t-this?" The words stumbled out; tears welled and flowed down her cheeks.

"I made it for you."

"Of course!" She flung herself into his arms. She kissed him fervently, repeatedly. "Love you, love you, love you." She repeated it like a prayer, over and over, making sure he got her point. He gripped her back and kissed her, he deepened it by licking her lip tenderly.

"Levy, I promise I will keep my promises and keep you safe and happy."

"I know." She nuzzled his neck.

He pulled the ring out of the silk; she gently slipped it onto her left ring finger. The dragon's eyes sparkled as he made it picture perfect.

"When did you make it?" She marveled and held him close.

"A master never tells his secrets, but I guarantee it will last forever. It is fire, ice, wear and tear, and magic resistant, nothing in this world can destroy it. It's a one of a kind, just for you." He nibbled on her ear.

"I love it, it's perfect!" She hugged him tighter. "I want to go home." She winked and held his hand. "Let's get this job done quickly!" They walked hand in hand to the main room; Beatrice was sipping tea and looking over the notes from yesterday.

"I just realized there's a pattern, this symbol corresponds with this pattern." Beatrice showed Levy once she had sat down.

"Hmm, you're right, but that pattern also points to a noun instead of a verb like I had originally thought! OH!" She whipped out her glasses and tore back into the material.

"Levy, you got it?"

"This isn't as hard as I thought it would be, this is a verb, this is noun, this is the subject of each sentence, each symbol matches up with this scripture like a puzzle; I just had to piece it together!" She gripped her pen and began to look rapidly between the book and a blank page she was scribbled the translated language. She took out her Magic Pen, "Protect." A wavering silver form of the word appeared and drifted over the paper, it was soaked up and the latter shimmered. "Enforce." The same things happened. "Decode." The words shimmered and translated into clear English. "Perfect, there we go! I just had to translate it into a newer language for my Magic to work on it; it was a dead language after all." She sighed and sat back. "Now, to find the poem called 'The One'." She sighed heavily again.

"Leave that to me, Weldon and I can do that!" Beatrice called and called in said man.

"This is our job; I can't let the benefactor do the work." Gajeel gripped her shoulder, he hadn't spoken.

"Levy, take a break. I know that Magic was high level, it drains to protect something. Take a rest." His eyes made her give in, she couldn't go against him.

She leaned onto his shoulder and was knocked flat in a moment.

"She's really tired." Beatrice commented.

"That magic she used uses a shit-ton of energy, it's like taking your own body and putting your soul into the paper, she also translated that language perfectly; it uses most of the energy she can hold in her." Gajeel explained.

She mumbled something in her sleep, even Gajeel couldn't understand it. She slumped down his shoulder, her head now rested on his lap. Gajeel went stiff, his face bright red. She gripped his thigh tightly and nuzzled it.

"Uhmmm, Gajeel… how was last night?" Beatrice tried to start a conversation.

"It, it was nice. Levy fell asleep right away." He chuckled. "She just zoned out when I woke her up to eat." He shook his head. "Poor thing, getting into a fight before we left, the train ride, and then this. Man she's under a lot of stress." He patted her head as he turned the page.

"You must really love her." Beatrice sounded almost enchanted. She was smiling widely.

"Yeah, she's all I've got left."

"Oh! So sweet!" Her voice was a singsong and high, making his head ache. "I have to say, when we were talking the other day, she only talked about you or Fairy Tail. I tired to ask about her family but she would turn and talk about you again."

"W-what did she say?" He glanced at his fiancé, nervous about it.

"Well, she said you were the perfect gentleman, that you would protect her forever, that you were a great kisser, ahm, that was basically it." She covered her mouth and giggled aloud.

"Ahhhh, whew." He loosened up. "That's good."

"What, sis you expect her to say something terrible about you?" She looked at him quizzically.

"No, just curious."

They sat in comfortable silence, the sound of flipping pages the only thing breaking the silence. The hours ticked by, they were finding nothing but meaningless babble on the countless pages. Gajeel was getting frustrated; he wanted to find the poem. He desperately wanted a lead on his surrogate mother! Beatrice refused to stop sighing when the page wasn't the right one.

Weldon came with lunch, Levy didn't even stir when Gajeel tired to prod her awake. Her breathing continued deep and even, unaffected by his attempts.

"This is hopeless!" Lunch long forgotten, the clock struck eleven o'clock, the ringing echoed through the empty house. "I don't think it's in here anymore!" Beatrice threw the notes onto the table.

"The riddle said it would be, I'm sticking with that." Gajeel calmly continued to work on the page. Levy hadn't moved an inch from him since she had cuddled up, he was beginning to think she was really sick after all.

She began to grumbled now, but still unmoving. He flipped through the book for another forty minutes, Beatrice had left in a huff a little bit ago. He believed she had said something about taking a bath and coming back. He had refused Weldon's offering for dinner or even a break, he wanted to find that poem as quickly as he humanly could!

Levy sat straight up, her eyes lidded.

"Levy, you okay?" He gripped her arm afraid she would fall over.

She brushed him off easily, she lurched to her feet. She grumbled and stumbled to the table with the notes Beatrice had thrown earlier. She shuffled through them easily arranging them in a mess that had a rhyme to them. She flipped a few of them and matched them up, he realized the pattern she was created. The sentences were forming when the pages were combined in this way.

Her eyes quickly scanned the letters, memorizing them with a photographic quality. The magic that was pouring off her body kept him for getting any closer now. He felt immobilized until she staggered out of the room. He followed her once his legs were able to move on their own. He busted into the hallway to find that she had already turned into the huge maze of the building.

"Shit!" He tore down the hall, following the scent of leather and dangerous magic. His legs pumped as quickly as they would possibly go, he didn't know why but terror was rinsing in his chest, a feeling he wasn't used to. Her scent was stronger, she was closer then before.

He skidded to turn the sharp corner that would bring him to the front entrance, the grandfather clock ticking away the seconds.

She stood there, dappled by the moonlight that fell from the window above her. Her hair as out of the headband, her body lit up with the moonlight. Her lips frozen, almost waiting, the clock was ticking closer to midnight. The clouds broke, only the moon pierced the night now. From the deepest corners, he watched the shadows grow and envelop everything around it. Levy was left standing alone in the light that pierced the blackness around her.

The clock struck midnight, the slow and steady ringing filled the air, her words joined in a pattern.

"Silent night." The clock fell silent, stuck on the sixth ring. "Steady night." The seventh rang through the dead air. "Stars above." The eighth followed in suite. "Earth below." Her arms rose with the ninth boom. "I sight this right." Her fingers clasped together. "To bind the soul." She folded them in front of her chest, the eleventh one boomed eerily. "I shall take hold of the book of overflow!" The twelfth one died into the night, the shadows elongated and began to swallow her.

"LEVY!" Gajeel desperately tried to reach her, to grasp her hand even. She was far out of reach and the shadows were relentless.

Her eyes snapped out of their dazed state, she realized where she was. "GAJEEL!" She yowled, her legs disappearing into the ground.

"Come here!" He held out a hand for her.

She shook her head. She mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' The blackness swallowed her, no trace of her was left.

He sank to his knees. 'Had this really happened? Was she gone?' The moon was covered with a shadow, the darkness subsided and he saw a broken form before him. He scrambled, trying to desperately get closer to it; maybe it was Levy!

He collapsed right next to it, his trembling hand resting on its shoulder. He flipped it to face him, it was Levy. Her face was blank, her eyes open and unseeing, her breath shallow and her pulse even weaker; she was dieing! A flash of electricity, lighting had broken through the clouds above, breaking the silence that had once been there.

Another flash, this one magic, happened right next to her body, a note attached to a big book.

_Dear Fools,_

_I have taken the girl's soul, she was foolish enough to crack our code! That poem transported her into this book, 'The One' was a single poem we found while we searched for this book, we placed it cleverly and are glad such a good-looking girl figure it out. She's keeping us company, for now! Come take her from us, try... Give us a good time._

_Darker Than Shadows_

His fist crumpled the flimsy piece of paper, his magic overflowing.

Beatrice scrambled to his side.

"What happened here? What's wrong with Levy?"

She got no answer; he picked up his love and carried her to their room. He ignored everything around him, the book resting on her stomach.

"Levy, give me some time, I'll get you out!" His voice hoarse, he lay down next to her, his nose pressed to her crown.

He held her limp body, her glazed eyes starring at the ceiling. He brushed her lips with his fingers gently; they were losing their rosy tint. He chocked up, unable to hold them back, the tears and sobs broke forth. He dug his head into her chest, trying to take in everything that was her; everything that was gone. His love was gone, his promise still wrapped around her finger. Her heartbeat that had been lively this morning was now dull and made his heart ache as well.

His tears stained her shirt, his sobs wracked his body, he was left alone once more, his heart left open and bleeding, the hole opened again and gushing forth.

"Levy." He whispered and sat up, his fingers played with her hair. "I'm going to steal you back." He kissed her gently; his heart broke all over again and curled up into a ball at her side. His sobs died down, just numbness remained. He lay there, for god knows how long, thinking about how he would save her. He pulled out the black velvet box, the rose still encased in it. He set that rose in her hands and folded them onto her chest.

He sat up and gripped that damned book.

"You little fucker, when I get in there I'm goin' to blow you ass to hell and hope you burn away forever. I can, and I will, make you pay for this. She's m-i-n-e, got that?" His whispers grew louder yet. "You damn fools; you woke a demon that was best left sleeping!" He slammed his fist into the floor, a dent formed; the wood creaked under the force.

"Book, you're an object of magic, listen to me now." He flipped open the pages. The words poured from his lips, an ancient spell that Metalicana had taught him when he had been just a boy, a spell for breaking into things unnoticed.

The book fell from his grasp, a small vortex opened for him. "Levy, I'll be right back." He gave her empty body one last glance before plunging into the depths. The darkness swirled and engulfed him quickly, ancient ruins circled that air.

Levy's body was left alone in the dark room; her mouth slightly open, only a wisp of air went in and out. Ever so softly, so soft that no human would have been able to hear, she spoke on word. "Gajeel." A tear slipped from her empty eyes, it dripped onto the bed they had shared together that morning, how time can turn so fast and leave you reeling.

* * *

Felt like a great place to leave off, please would you review? I love the reviews! XP, gives me a call if you like it and want the other story mentioned at the beginning to be published!

O_X

Over and out!


	6. Darkness Consumes Everything, Everything

Darkness Consumes Everything, Everything but You

6

She felt the tug, the insistent pull on her body once she fell through the darkness, she was terrified, alone, sacred, alone, where was Gajeel, why was she alone? Her mind in turmoil, the thoughts subsided, numbness overtook her body. She was drifting, drifting, all alone; the darkness enveloped her body and held her tightly.

She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do. A hand touched hers, but it felt so far away. Words were whispered in her ears, she knew the voice but not the meaning. She wanted to be held, her prayer was answered. He held her tightly; his breath on her ear, his words still didn't make sense. She felt his tears and pain as if they were her own, she only wanted to hold him, to comfort him, to say she was all right. He lay there with her; she didn't know how long, she knew he wasn't going to be there forever.

He left her alone once more, her body shook trying to call for him to return. Something cold was placed in her hands, her words fell on deaf ears. She felt him leave, no longer anywhere near her.

"GAJEEL!" Her words came out quiet no matter how hard she tired to scream for him, she wanted to cry, her reactions were low and small.

"Gajeel, I'm okay, I'm okay! Come back, don't leave me!"

She fell, the hands that had been holding her up released her, and she plummeted to the ground. Just before she smashed into the hard floor, something caught her.

"Ahh, those bastards! Taking such a pretty thing!" A gentle voice swore like a demon next to her. "I can't believe them sometimes." She patted Levy off.

Levy shook tears she was unable to hold back rose up and overflowed. "G-Gajeel!" She sobbed. She rubbed her eyes and nose, trembling.

"Are you okay?" A hand touched her shoulder, she filched away into a corner.

"D-don't touch me!" She growled, magic overflowing with her tears. "I, I want to go back!" She curled into herself; her face peeking above her knees, blood red eyes met the girls. She snarled, Gajeel's defensive magic coming into effect from her panic and fear. Her teeth snapped together as she hissed and tried to get as faraway from her as she could. The magic scorched the walls and floor, it curled around her, protecting her, shielding her, holding her, it swirled in a current much like water would. That bubbled of magic enclosed her fully, not a single wisp of hair moved beyond that barrier.

"Why do they always pick the weirdoes?" She sat crisscross and waited for the magic to disperse, standing guard against the men that stayed in the shadows of the doorway. "No way in hell are you touching her." Her voice deadly and quiet, her black cloak swirling around her form.

O-O-O-O

The shadows curled around his feet, trying to drag him under the unsteady ground he had landed on. Her scent was here, her tears were here, and her fear was here; if only he had come sooner. The Magic flowed like water, his rage controlling it only just. His fists clenched and unclenched, his promise ringing in his ears. His nose led him to a patch where she had fallen trough the ground, his eyes dilated.

"_**What are you doing here? Have you come to read the book?"**_ A being clothed in white shadows stood before him, the voice faintly feminine.

"Why the fuck do you care? Who the hell are you?" He kept his swearing to a minimum when he had been around her, nothing held him back now. His fist wrapped around where he believed the creature's neck to be.

"_**You can't harm me, lowly human, I, myself, am the book. I lead you chapter to chapter until the end, I make you live your worst nightmare!"**_ It cackled like a demon, maybe it was one.

"Then do your fucking job, lead me through this hell." He stood stiff, her scent so close but so far.

"_**As you wish." **_It bowed in mockery. _**"First Chapter, Endless Repentance!" **_Ancient magic runes circled this mysterious being, it sucked them both down through the floor, the shadows once more gripping him and trying to suck him into their depths. He kicked them off easily, they were trash. _**"I'll rejoin you once you beat it, or if you scream and want to leave."**_ It's voice faded into the night that surrounded him, he knew this place.

'The old shop, the house before him, the crack in the old walkway, the feeling of the air, the smell.' It was where he had run to when his heart had been ripped out.

He saw his own young form moving like a shadow, he suddenly was in the mind of the younger self. He knew the thoughts, he knew what would happen; whether the book had twisted anything was unknown to him.

"Little boy, what are you doing all alone?" The voice made shivers travel up his spine, a man he would never forget, his first of many.

Gajeel stood there, his black hair to his waist, only his ears were pierced (the others came later), he wore a black sheet wrapped around his small frame.

"None of your business." He huffed and tried to go around the man and skitter back into the alleyway.

"Uh-hu, it is my business, I own these streets, this is my place and you're here, which means you're mine." The man's greasy hands gripped his biceps, his skin crawled with the contact. Gajeel tired to pull away, he willed his younger body to fight back! He couldn't control the body, he was only a passenger.

"Let go, get the hell away from me." His face downcast, bangs covering the blood red eyes.

"Oh? So you bite?" The man chuckled and smiled, reveling his black and crooked teeth. "I like it." His voice crawled down Gajeel's spine, his younger body shivered as well.

"Let go!" He screeched, his own young magic rammed the man into the wall, the iron pipes from the alley way constricted the lecher's movements. "You picked the wrong person, you geezer." He tilted his head to the side, a sadistic grin covered the innocent mask he had worn. "I was looking for a place to stay the night, maybe a meal or two, I was looking for something to kill as well." His own voice made him cringe, the hate and lust for blood evident even in his younger years.

An iron knife separated from the pipe, his small tongue flicked out to taste the hard steel. "I love this metal, I was raised by this metal. It obeys what I command, and will never betray me like everything else." He maneuvered it to touch the man's Adam apple. "I eat, breath, and live for this feeling, the feeling of taking something irreplaceable, like what as taken form me!" The madness of loneliness swirled around him, almost visible, almost tangible! He wanted to turn away form what happened next, he could only sit and watch from his own point of view form those many years ago.

"B-boy, what a-are you t-talking about?" The man stuttered and swallowed hard, his Adams apple brushed the razor edge of the knife, a small trickle of blood beaded on his skin.

"You're only a way to relieve myself." He smiled innocently, the knife held to his cheek almost lovingly. "Bastards like you are born for this!" He screeched and plunged the knife into the man's calf.

The man's bloodcurdling scream pierced the night around them.

"Oh dear, don't you like it? Don't you like your purpose?" Gajeel asked so innocently. He slammed the knife into the gut this time, twisting and shaking it cruelly.

The man shrieked like a girl, his body convulsing, his mouth foaming, his eyes rolling into his skull; he was bleeding to death.

"How about now? **Now**?" The chest, the throat, over and over he pierced whatever he wished. Gajeel flinched, the blood dripping form his own hands. This had been his first mindless kill, one of many, one of too many, one that he wished to forget. His own body shook, but in pleasure, he liked this, this blood.

He was loosing his mind in this memory, he gripped his hands, his eyes wide, and his mouth playing on a sadistic grin to mimic the one that he had just seen. Blood dripped down from the sky, covering him. He shook, he panted, and his body was enjoying this more than it should be able to.

The rationality in him wanted to save Levy; the primal instinct told him that he liked this too much, that he should stay, that he should forget about the girl. His internal conflict was growing, the madness was overflowing, the terror and want in him was rationally impossible for him to handle. He spun in circles, his body moving on his own.

He paused in his glee for only a moment, he saw his small form sitting next to the pool of blood. It wasn't raining, so why was the cement before his smaller counterpart soaked with something other than rain?

He looked at his own face, the tears welling up, the snot dripping, his silent sobs as he was cried for Metalicana.

"Yeah, that's right." He patted himself, he found he could touch the young boy. "Don't worry, don't cry, don't grieve, live and repent. Not too far in the future there's a girl who'll accept every last damn thing about you. She won't care about your past of blood soaked memories, she won't judge you, only hold you." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Really, we won't be alone any longer?" He rubbed his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"Nawh, come with me." He touched foreheads with his own memory, the blood being wiped form consciousness. He took back the loneliness and fear, the boy was safe back in his heart where he belonged once more. That blood soaked memory had been pulled from the depths of his heart, a place locked away tightly and kept out of sight for a reason.

"Get your ass out here, I'm ready." He stood just as rain poured on him from the heavens, washing away the darkness and blood, washing away the need to repent for actions he had done so long ago; he felt a bit lighter now.

"_**Oh? Done so soon?"**_ It whirled around him, silent and calculating. _**"This was just a test you fool, but it looks like you got a passing grade. Guess I can't waste anymore time now can I?"**_ It sank into the floor, dragging Gajeel with him.

"Let's get this freak show on the road, I've got things to do." Gajeel crossed his arms, his resolve stronger than ever, he had needed that seed of doubt to be weeded anyway.

This time the shadows didn't grip him, they passed around them both like rippling waves, caressing and guiding gently.

"_**You're on your own after your feet hit the ground, I can only come to you when you 'die', which means to faint in here. You must travel the mansion and search for your beloved."**_ The voice soft and understanding.

"Why do you care, why are you doing this for me?" He glanced over his shoulder, the ground rapidly approaching him.

The white shadow among the black, the strange among the normal, the hated among the loved; it was a being much like himself.

That white shadow pushed the cowl back, a beautiful face appeared before him. Her skin like ceramic, her lips of a rich apple red, her eyes as black as a new moon; she was stunning. She cocked her head to the side.

Her voice now soft and kind, "I was trapped in here with the person I cared for most, she needs to be saved as well. I'm not doing this for you, but for me. This mansion, nothing is real here. I see her for a moment, just around the bend, just out of reach, I round the corner and only a sadistic giggle is left. Be careful, trust your heart, never let that girl go again, never let her fall, never let her stray from your side; she'll die and be reborn like me, she'll be trapped forever if you leave her.

"The magic that pulled her in was dark, something awakened long ago. If her body was in here like yours, she wouldn't have to worry about this kind of death, sadly only her soul resides in these pages. My body is locked on the outside as well, but I'm no longer able to return to the life I once had." She covered her eyes, tears leaking from under them. "If only I hadn't done that, if only I had left this book uncharged with magic, if only. Don't make yourself regret anything." Her eyes now cold like steel, they bore into him. "Get going, time flies when you're reading."

"Hold it right there." His voice commanding and nowhere near soft. "Before you leave, tell me your name."

"I forgot it."

His feet touched hardwood, the shadows evaporated, her along with them.

"Now, let's see what this shitty excuse for a world has in store for me!" He growled and began to search for the scent he knew all too well.

O-O-O-O

"The road be long, the path is endless, so many choices! So many mistakes!

Every turn is wrong, every choice is useless, the never ending voices, like searing metal stakes.

Rip reason out of me. Screaming for my blood, the never ending clamor, ceases as the sky opens." She hummed and kicked her feet, the song was old and she didn't remember the rest of the words either, it was the only thing she remembered; it was her only memory. A small girl with blond hair stood over her, the song soft and almost a lullaby, it was a dark one at that.

"Ahh, you are no fun." She grumbled and rolled onto her stomach, her feet crossed and hung in the air over her back. She propped herself up on her elbows. The black cocoon hung in the corner, the recipient deep in a slumber that would end her life. "Die already, I want a playmate."

The girl only looked to be about nine, maybe eight, no one knew really. Her hair was long and black, skin of porcelain, lips of roses, eyes of the blue sky, the black clock her only article of clothing; she was like a shadow given human form.

She rose to her feet, her hand resting on the cocoon.

"Die and awaken, awaken and be with me, be with me and never leave." She rested her head against the warmth that it emitted. Hidden within it was a girl, a girl she had rescued from the men that had invaded her house and life. They had brought other women in, but they weren't worth changing or wouldn't do it by themselves, she had thrown them out mercilessly like trash. These men refused to stay gone long even after she had tossed them out countless times. She had given up and waited for them to bring in a girl to become her companion and rescue her from the eternal loneliness that coursed through her.

This was her world, she scared all those she deemed as worthy of a scare. She tormented them, made them cry, made them piss themselves, made them live the their worst nightmares; no one had come for a while.

Her head snapped up, she sensed a new being in her world.

"Ahh!" She curled a finger around her lips. "New meat!" She snapped her fingers, shadows of white rose from the ground and bowed to her. "Give the newest guest a welcoming party, would be a dear and do that for me?" She gripped one by the face, keeping it in line with her eyes. "Please?" Her words echoed dangerously. They all nodded and sank into the floor and walls, doing their masters bidding.

"Ahh, it's been awhile since I had this much fun!"

She laid down again, the men cowering from her, a monster in their untrained eyes.

O-O-O-O

'Warmth, fear, loneliness, fear, darkness, fear, changing, weird sensations.' Her consciousness was returned to her, her mind in a daze and taking in the information around her.

She lazily opened an eyes, gazing at the darkness around her that was more fluid and solid than anything else. Her movements lethargic, her mind moving at breakneck pace.

"W-where am I? W-where is Gajeel?" She cried out, she had never liked the dark much. Ironic, horror and dark do go hand in hand. "This it a dream, I'll wake up next to him, his arms around my waist!" She moved her arm to pinch herself, it seemed like an eternity before it brushed her arm.

She pinched as hard as she could, nothing happened. She didn't wake up, this wasn't a dream, this was real, this was all too real! She screamed herself hoarse, her voice unsteady and filled with sobs.

"_Not alone, I'm here too."_ A small light floated slowly around her. _"Don't, don't cry. Please."_ It nudged her gently, it's warmth snapping her form her hysterics.

"W-who are you?" She moved to brush her eyes, her movements still slow.

"_You don't know me yet, but I'm with you."_ The voice was of a young boy, soft and full of life. _"I'll be with you forever, I'll never leave the ones I love the most, he's on his way." _The light changed a bit, a human form defiantly in the shadows of the center of the bright light.

"W-who?" She sniffed.

"_You're world, my world, your love, my love, your savior, mine as well; he'll never leave us."_ It sounded so sure.

"G-Gajeel?"

"_So that's his name."_ It changed a bit again, small arms wrapping around her torso. A head buried into her chest. _"I like it."_

"I'm Levy." She moved to pat his head, his hair reminded her of something so familiar. "Who're you?"

"_I don't have a name."_ It sounded sad.

"Everyone needs a name!" He had succeeded in giving her something to distract her mind, giving Gajeel more precious time. "I'll give you one!"

"_Really?" _He sounded unsure.

"Of course, you're a dear friend now. You raised my hopes and gave me company, you're a great friend already!" She thumbed her shin thoughtfully, he listened to the beat of her heart. "How about Hiroko? As a nickname, we'll call you Hi. Both of these are Japanese, Hiroko means generous. Hi mean fire, you looked like a little flame when I first saw you a moment ago; perfect huh?" She giggled, running her hands over his scalp, her mothering instincts kicking in.

"_Hmm, I like it!" _He snuggled in deeper, his own heartbeat faint but echoing in the darkness. _"Tell me about the world, what you like and don't, the joys and dangers, I want to know about the world I'll live in one day."_

She began telling him everything, from Fairy Tail to the feeling of grass between your toes, about bathing, about the sun, about the friends she held dear; about Gajeel.

O-O-O-O

His fist smashed into the wall, a shadow slipping just under him.

"Damn it all! Fuck this!" His fist transformed into his famous giant metal rod, the magic of anger coursing through it made the shadow balk in fear of his wrath. "Fuck off you pansy's! I ain't got the time to shit around with you like this!" He let out a feral roar and pummeled them all with his magic. They retreated, for the moment at least.

He stalked down the hall, he had found a clear scent trail, her leather was mixed with his heavy steel now, an easy smell to pick out. He closed his eyes, taking it in, the direction, the feeling of danger where he was going to heading towards. His eyes snapped open, the pupils dilated and then quickly contracted under the harsh light that shone above him. The floors creaked with each step, the walls littered with cobwebs and blood from past victims. He passed under and archway concealed in darkness, the sense of danger increased dramatically.

There she was! Right in front of him, she lay on her side, her face pointed away form him, she wore no clothes. He saw an arm thrown casually over her side as well, an arm he didn't know. He took a closer look, a man with no face held his place.

It must have kissed her for she woke with its face pressed to hers, her eyes clear and bright like he knew them to be, the faceless figure brushed his hands over her slim body. She moaned and arched erotically to that man.

He watched as that man did what he usually did, it seems that he had been replaced. He felt the anger boil under his skin, she was unfaithful! He shook his head, dispelling the uneasiness.

"You gotta try better than that, fagots." Gajeel smirked and walked through this mirage, this horror was untrue, Levy was unable to cheat, no matter how hard she tired; not like she would in the first place anyway! "Give me your best shot, I'm not going down without a fight!" He strolled down the hall, the hair on the back of his neck began to slowly rise.

"That's more like it." He muttered as his footsteps grew louder and echoed through the halls. He wanted it to give him a hard time, he wanted to prove himself, he wanted to rip this person apart, he wanted to win; apparently his blood thirst came in use for times like this.

He growled lowly, things unknown skittered into the shadows, he heard their whines and barks, he knew they were afraid of him. He used that fear, he wanted to fight the top, he wanted to get her out as soon as he could!

O-O-O-O

The girl in black kicked her feet, her fingers lazily twirling her in her locks of midnight. Her blue eyes focused on the being before her, the shadows had failed their mission.

"What?" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully now. "Ahh, 'She' must have played with his heart." She sat up, her legs crossed and palms on her thighs. "My dears, please don't fail again…" Her voice soft and deadly, those red lips would spell doom if they failed once more!

The hastily bowed over and over, afraid of her wrath, she was the one who had given them life; taking it away was a flip of the wrist for her. She cackled and dismissed them.

"Ahh, it's been awhile since I had such an interesting visitor." She sighed heavily before rolling onto her stomach.

The lights dimmed, she was ready to rest for a short moment. Her eyes lit up in the darkness, they trained on the window before her, an empty moon stared back at her. Trapped, alone, betrayed, alone, scared, alone, she was all of these things wrapped into a bundle.

* * *

Kayz, I've been told it's Epic, and it is official now… once this story ends I will make the High School one for this pair, look for the teasers at the end of a few chapters, it will be a bit of a bonus for those who want it! XD Reviews and show me the love! X3

O_x


	7. Sickness of the Heart

I always forget that I own nothing! So I don't own anything XD!

* * *

Sickness of the Heart

7

"I've been so lonely, but I can't remember why." Her delicate fingers ran through her hair, twisting the ends and flipping it elegantly. She sat on the floor below the shadow of a cocoon. She could see the outlines of the figure inside, the transformation nearly over!

"But, with you by my side I'll never be alone again!" She clapped her hands together; the slap rang through the empty air. Her minions just out of sight. "I wonder how important you were, and why that new person if fighting to get here; did he love you?" She knew no answer would be replied.

"Where did you come from, what's your name, who are you?" She asked those questions over and over, knowing a reply was never coming her way. "Ahh, I grow tired of this game. It's been awhile since anyone talked to me." 'Besides those men.' She rolled her eyes. "They were her captives as well; she only let their bodies go sometimes when they needed to leave a message in the world to draw people like this girl in. Their souls were bound to her, never to escape, never to be reborn; they would be with her forever!

"Maybe I'll tell you a story." She stood up and placed her face against the cool surface. She cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. I don't remember much about this girl, but she had once been me. She was lonely, she felt unloved and uncared for, she wanted to die! Therefore, she did. Turns out that her death was only a curse, pulled into a hell that would become her domain,

"That girl has been trapped here until she slowly began to forget everything, everything but this story she tell you now." Her blood-red lips quivered for a moment, her lashing batting furiously. "That girl rules this world, but there's another girl like her. She's clothed in white and tries to fill that girls head with nonsense. The girl refuses to listen to the white shadow; she lives in command of the black ones. This girl stands in front of you, refusing to give in to the confusing thoughts the white shadow tries to implant in me." She sighed heavily, her hands slipped off the outers casing, her forehead resting gently against the warmth.

"That white shadow confuses me, she tires to hold and hug me, but her words are all lies. I just don't get it anymore!" She stomped her feet, the minions shivered, her fear was theirs. She sat down, her head resting against the wall, her midnight hair pooled around her. Her face a mask, under it only fears and misunderstandings whirled like a typhoon.

Black tears welled in those eyes of blue she felt her cheek. She lashed out at the nearest being, afraid of what was happing in her. The white shadows withered away as it screamed silently to be forgiven for its misdeeds.

"What's this? What's happening to me?" Her voice quivered with uncertainty. She had never known this hollow feeling in her chest. It burned like a fire unquenched, it ached like a knife wound, it was like her insides were being torn and twisted. She curled into herself; she didn't know how to deal with this pain, with this feeling. It was an unknown anomaly and it scared her. She quivered, waiting for the pain to cease.

O-O-O-O

"Oh, you're so young." Her hands cupped the white shadow. It was small and undeveloped. "She must have grown tired of you. "Change and join me." She folded her hands tightly; the black light encased her hands and the small being within. "You are forgiven, she doesn't know her own strength; a mere child in mind still. Forgive her as well." The light evaporated as quickly as it had appeared, she opened her hands. The black shadow now drifted to join the ranks of her followers.

She sighed; these were all the captured and unforgiven, they were her charges until the poor girl was released.

"We've forgotten our names, our purpose; I only know that I made a terrible mistake and that I must free her as my retribution." She held her checks gently, pondering her next step. "I pray that Gajeel will make his way to her and save her." She watched the shadows flow as if in a current under the water. They were so beautiful and had once been so full of life. They had been robbed of that chance, their souls trapped forever.

This was a cursed book, a family heirloom, a trap, an end, and a grave for many souls of the past. This book had been enchanted some four hundred years ago; no one seemed to understand the strength it now possessed. Those bandits were stupid enough to think they could tame it and make it their home base.

"Hehe, it's been awhile since I used bad language, but they were dumb fucks all right." She laughed silently, her mood suddenly lighter. "I want to make everything better, I want to fix this broken heart of hers, I want to pass on; living for this long gives everything a dull look." She sat in the sea of black, her whiteness making her position apparent to anyone in the vicinity; but she was all alone.

O-O-O-O

"_The outside world sounds fun; I want to go there someday."_ Hiroko drifted around her, his light giving her faint warmth.

"When I get out of here, heh, when Gajeel gets us out of here I'll show you everything! You'd like to meet Mirajane and Lucy, you'd be amazed at Natsu and Grey, and I want to show you everything!" She gripped his 'arm' and drew him into a tight hug.

"_I want to meet Gajeel the most."_ He whispered into her chest.

"Why's that? He's the first person you'll meet!" She tickled him gently. His laugh was like the tinkling of bells.

"_His magic sounds amazing!"_ He giggled.

"Yeah, he's super strong, extremely loyal; I hope to marry him when we head home. He proposed before I was dragged into this. I miss him…" Her voice cracked.

"_Don't cry! I'm here until he gets here, don't worry!" _He gripped her in a hug now._ "I love you a lot; I could never be able to leave you alone. I'm here."_

Hi just seemed to say the right words at the right moment. She sobbed into his warmth.

'Why am I acting like this? I'm not a pansy like this!' Her thoughts ran like a broken record, repeating this pattern continuously. She didn't understand this inconsistent mood-swing that seemed to have her trapped in its grasp.

Despair welled in her chest, she wanted his touch, his smell, his comfort, she wanted his presence, she wanted him; she needed him. She wanted to fade away and appear before him, she wanted to hold him, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to go home with him; she wanted only him.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me." She choked on a sob, her despair kept on rising in her chest, and she felt empty.

"_He's your love, he's coming."_

Those simple words stopped her actions in their tracks. She looked at Hiroko with clear eyes for once. Her stunned look was apparent; she was shocked that she had stopped trusting him for even a moment.

"You're right, what's wrong with me. We promised."

She let herself drift for a moment of silence in the black world she had taken a liking to.

Her back bumped into a wall, she faced it and saw nothing.

"Hmm, weird." Her hand sunk into the black sludge that seemed to cover it. "Peculiar." Her mind analyzed everything. "This is our way out! I can meet him halfway there!" She clapped her hands, the liquid slowing her movements.

"_I'm tired; I shall rest for a moment."_ His light faded slightly, only a small flickering flame remained. His presence still just as strong as before. She smiled and began her hard work.

Each hand full seemed to take minutes to move out of the way and give her extra room to excavate. It was maddening, but she was still making progress in the end.

"I'm on my way!" Her voice gave herself the extra strength to keep up her spirits.

O-O-O-O

"Get out of my way, cock suckers." His fist connected with more of his hallucinations, a few of them memories of his past. The ones he hated the most, the ones he wished would be forgotten, the ones he wanted gone forever!

He pushed through them, relentless. He wanted her, needed her, he lived for her; she would not be hidden from him. He let out a blood-curdling roar as he ripped into another memory. They didn't seem to be able to keep down; he would pulverize them in the same way he had made them. His steel joined with his skin, his impenetrable defense up against his raging enemy.

He released clouds of shrapnel from his mouth, his insides quivering in his lust for blood. He was slowly losing himself in his happy madness. They screamed for blood, moaned for death, his tried to fight it. His mind slowly going blank.

Why was he here, what wad he doing, who was he fighting for, who needed him?

He was ripping through bodies that weren't there, animals that were long gone, memories left alone for too long; his inner persona was blazing through everything he had worked so hard to break through.

His outer shell of a loving, giving, protecting, caring, and mated person was slowly cracking and giving way to the beast, he kept caged. He let out a feral roar, his jaw wide, and his teeth flashing in the night light, his hair billowing in some unseen wind. His magic swirled around him like a typhoon. His eyes were wide and pure black, tears were flowing freely from those empty orbs. His soul once more ripped open.

'Who am I?'

His own voice left alone in the bareness of his mind. It echoed along the empty corridors that had once been the cage to his beast. A small voice spoke, breaking his own loneliness.

"_You're here for her."_ It was a soft voice, kind and simple.

"Who?"

"_You're love, you're mate, you're world, you're women; Levy." _It shattered his confines, leaving him falling back into his body. He regained his control, stopping his rampage.

"Gods, fuck this." He smashed his fist into the wall, his knuckles bloody. He looked over the gore around him, his eyes surveying every torn body, every wavering memory, everything he had suddenly broken. A small white figure danced in front of him, it disappeared into the wall just as quickly as he caught sight of it.

"I hate this; can't it be simple once more? I gotta save her ass and get out this madness before that shit happens again. Fuck." He began jogging in her direction, his legs pumping a constant pace as his footsteps echoed along the now empty corridors. It was like a maze, no beginning or end in sight, it seemed to be an enigmatic compilation of twists and turns that kept his just out of reach of her.

"I gotta thank that voice, it woke me up." He rubbed his head, a headache just staring to ring in his temples.

O-O-O-O

An exert for those Lucy x Natsu fans out there! XD

O-O-O-O

"LLLUUUCCCCYYYYY!" He dragged her name in his usual way.

"What?" She snapped quickly.

"On, someone found Happy in her panties again." Said cat snickered in the corner, his face a mass of lumps and bruises.

"As a matter of fact I did the little perv!" She shot eyes of death at him, hoping he would suddenly keel over and wither away.

"Hey, how's your book?" Natsu peeked over her shoulder; he wanted to read it as well.

"None of your business." She whipped it out of sight.

"Someone has some major PMS, what's up?" He sat on her bed, one leg tucked under the other. His full attention on her. He let nothing break their eye contact, he wanted to know what bothered her, what made he tick, what made her day, he wanted to know everything about anything about her.

"Hmph!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and promptly faced her desk. She whipped out her pen and began on her story once more. Her back quivered, she seemed unhappy or hurt.

"What's the matter!" He stood behind her. His nose picked up the scent he hated, the scent that made his blood boil\; her fear and sadness. His eyes darkened, "Happy, you mind?"

"Nope." He lazily flew out of the window, not really caring if they needed a moment to themselves.

"Lucy?" His voice soft and full of his love.

That broke her wall; it crumbled and let the water flow. She rushed into his arms, knowing he would catch her; she flung herself as hard as she could. She sobbed into his chest, his bare skin warming her up.

"What's the matter?" His arms wrapped around her, one patted her back, the other rubbed her head, and he held her tightly.

"I, I'm s-sorry!" She sobbed; those were the only words he could decipher from her mass of jumbled apologies. Her fingers gripped his vest with enough force to turn her knuckles a ghostly white. Her sobs made her shiver and writhe in his grasp, her breaths came quick and shallow.

Her puffy eyes met his; they wanted his forgiveness and love. Black clashing against brown. He fell onto the bed, his side pressed into the soft mattress. His kissed her forehead gently, her sobs slowing.

"I'm worried, did someone hurt you? Are you injured, what's making you so scared and sad?" His mind racing, 'What could have happened?'

"Y-you're eighteen, I'm seventeen… I-I'm s-so sorry!" She stumbled over those words.

"Don't apologize; just tell me what's wrong." He didn't like going in circles, he wanted the truth and all of it.

"I don't know how to say this." She didn't want him to be mad; to make his leave would mean the end of her life! "We're a team, right?"

"Of course, you're my love, my mate, my partner, my love!" His words gave her courage.

"I-I'm p-p-p-p-pregnant!" She blurted out her face hidden in shame, she didn't want to meet his eyes when the would glaze over with hate and anger. She gripped him tightly, ready for when he would throw her off and leave her alone.

He stilled, she grew anxious.

"Really?" His voice soft and betrayed no emotion.

"Y-yeah." She curled into him, wanting to hold on to him for as long as she could.

He gripped her shoulders, she tensed, he threw her up into the air and caught her deafly. Her mouth gaping and eyes wide, she met his grinning face.

"No lie?" He smiled like a fool, his eyes showing support and love, just what she needed.

"Y-yeah."

"I'm gonna be a dad. Wow, you're gonna have a baby!" He giggled uncontrollably. He sat up and held her to his chest. "I never thought it would be this soon." He whispered gladly.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Of course not!" He pulled her away once more. "I'm glad, but…"

"But what?"

"We should probably get married." He held a finger to his chin as he set her down on the bed.

She slumped over, her face clueless and dumbfounded by his words.

"Idiot! Make it official!" She slammed his fist into his shoulder, making even him wince.

"'kay!" He cleared his throat; an air of utter seriousness surrounded him and gave him a professional look.

"Lucy Heartphilia, you've done things, I've done things; most of those things were stupid of didn't make sense." Her awe was shattered once more. "But I love you; you told me you love me as well. Would you please give me the honor of marrying me? I don't have w ring yet, but I'll get one, I'll get you the best there is. I'll take care of you, love you, and protect you; would you do the same for me?" His eyes dead serious, her awe returned in a hurry. He knelt down, his hands grasping hers over her thigh.

"Lucy, would you marry me?" His words true, his motives right, his eyes held no lies; he was dead serious.

"I've been waiting for you!" She leaned in, her eyes filling with tears this time. "Of course, you idiot." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek gently.

"As proof of our promise, take this." His hands clasped her tightly; she felt his magic filling the small space left between her palms. It was strangely warm and gentle, unlike the usual inferno and tornado he was. He peeled his hands away from hers; her fist tightly clenched the warm object. "Open your hands." His voice gentle and commanding all the same.

She slowly showed her palms, little flames leapt between her fingers.

"Don't drop it, it won't hurt you."

He was right, it was warm and soft, if felt like a heart.

She unfolded her hands and viewed the small object. Said object was surrounded by light red flames, it was nearly pink.

"This is my promise; as long as I'm alive it will stay lit."

"I-it's your heart." The words stumbled out.

"Take good care of it then." He gave her a lopsided grin, his arms winding around her and holding her to his chest. "Lucy, I love you. Don't worry. I goof off, I'm not the brightest, but I will do what's best for you and never let you down." He nuzzled her crown. He sat on the bed and maneuvered her to sit in his lap. His hands rested over hers.

"It's beautiful."

"It's for only you. When shall we get married, Markov could do it for us." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"That would be nice, but we should plan it out. I could ask Cancer for a dress or we could do a job and get the money for one."

"That's right; we need to get money to pay your rent."

"Yeah, that too. We have to take care of that first; we won't have a house to go to."

"Yeah, my house isn't good for you or the upcoming baby. I'll take you there one day though" he kissed her neck.

"I was afraid, afraid that you would hate me or leave me." She whispered softly, more to herself than him.

"Why? And When did you know about the baby and how long until it can join us.

"I found out yesterday, I had cramps and had missed my period. It'll still be a few months; it's only five weeks old. I just thought that you would be mad, I thought you didn't want kids yet." She mumbled out.

"Yet is the key word here, I want kids. I want to be a dad and I want you to be a mom. I want this child; I'll take care of you both. I'll never leave you." His grip tightened, his hands brushing up her shirt.

"Natsu? Ah~" He brushed her breasts; she instantly went slack against him, reveling in his ministrations. Her head rolled back, her mouth captured in a gasp.

He growled deeply, it rumbled through his chest and reverberated in her. She liked his noise, this growl was her favorite.

"Is it all right to go farther?" His voice rumbled in her ear, making her shiver with want.

"I asked, ah~ the doctor that, hmmm, she said it was okay~!" He was relentless. "It's only allowed until about five months though, it could harm the child!~ Natsu! If, ah there's hmmm, - penetration." She gasped, he was being a bully.

"I'll remember that." His voice dark and making her warmth increase.

His hand ghosted down her still flat stomach, his mouth played on her ear. He played with the band to her pants, her shorts just begging to be ripped off. He wanted to play this out, he wanted to make her beg, he wanted her to want him! He slipped his hand in and rubbed her gently; she moaned and arched against him.

He ground himself into her backside, his need apparent as well.

"N-Natsu!~ Ahmmm…" She rolled her head back and whispered. "Don't play with me." That sent a shiver through his body, he really wanted her now. He felt her need, he slipped her shirt over her head and threw it into the corner, he realized that she wore no bra; he smirked devilishly. He flipped so she was on the bottom. He shimmied his way out of his vest, unstrung his scarf, and placed them both on the floor. Instantly her hands began trailing across his abs, she memorized the way they rippled and shivered under her gaze.

"Enough." He began to pull her pants and underwear off in foul swoop. She lay bare under him, her hands beginning to pull off his pants as well. She was successful. He kissed his way from her mouth to her neck, making sure to leave marks behind. He reached her stomach, she was squirming and letting out small moans, and gasps with each move or kiss.

"So you like this?" His voice deep and gravely. The air between them heated up considerably, she wanted friction.

"Y-yes!~" She moaned and arched, her body inviting him in everyway possible.

"Then I'll do this." His hand played on her clit, making her squirm and nearly scream.

"Natsu~ Don't play like that!~" She growled, her teeth bared and he pulled harder than she expected.

"I like that, that growl." He sneered, his face right above hers now. He kissed her fiercely, wanting to claim all she had to offer. He delved into her mouth, his tongue heating her up.

'Hot, hot, damn him!' She felt bearably hot flames form his mouth enter hers. It felt amazing and all consuming. This was what it was like with a fire-breather, a dragon, a beast!

He slipped in with out a warning, making her jump and breathe heavy into his mouth. The flames intensified, she felt like she was burning everywhere!

He swallowed her moans, his hands wandering everywhere. He didn't move, he just stayed right where he was, he was waiting for her to beg. She refused, she wouldn't do as he pleased! He broke the kiss to gasp for breath.

"You know you want to." Her voice breathy, her words dark and alluring. He nearly came with that voice. "Come one, don't torture yourself any longer." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He growled deeply and his tongue flicked out and wet the skin on her neck, her face flushed a deep red, the moans uncontained now.

"Please." Small tears welled up, she looked up to him.

"Please what?" His voice was dark, dark eyes glared in brown.

"Please!" She mumbled a bit, the tears welling faster.

"I didn't hear you." His singsong voice driving her insane with want. She wanted him so badly, but her pride didn't let her beg like this!

"Natsu~!" She whined, her tears dripping onto the pillow. Her hands gripped his shoulders, she pulled his head in so she could whisper in his ear. He licked her neck and nipped it gently. "Fuck me." Her voice soft and punctuated with a sob.

"All right." He brushed her tears away. "Sorry." She knew that he wasn't.

He jerked and began to pump slowly, to her body it felt like a release was already upon her. He grunted occasionally making her want him all the more. She gripped him, her nails raking up his back. She mewled and growled with each movement. His lips captured hers, his fire joining in the grunts.

It was hot, blazing hot, like magma or even open flames. It was intense, he had never been like this before. The room could have been below zero but neither of them would have cared.

"N-Natsu~ Augh, Nhh, go faster- " She breathed out, he complied and pick up his tempo.

He was violently pummeling her into her bed, he paused to throw her legs over his shoulders. It gave him more leverage and the ability to reach farther into her.

Her eyes flew open as he brushed a certain spot, she immediately began to quiver around him. Her legs shook with the intensity that her body was holding in. He groaned loudly, he wanted her to go first. He wanted to watch her be thrown into the star first!

"N~ Y-you!" She gripped his back, her fingers trailing red marks. She growled fiercely, her body was denying itself from the peak.

She nearly roared as he rolled his hips, hitting the spot over and over as his speed increased. He was jack-hammering, sweat dripped from his body onto her. She was panting, it was like all the air in the room was gone. The heat was intense, her body quivering still.

One last hard thrust sent her over the edge. She gripped him like a vice and screamed to the sky. She quivered violently, her body shaking as it arched and her mouth captured in a sweet screech. He pounded through her completion, meeting his mere seconds after hers.

She felt his heat gather and explode in her, making her own orgasm last even longer. The tingling didn't go away once he pulled out. He collapsed on his side and pulled her into his arms. He threw the comforter over them.

His voice soft.

"You're amazing, the best, my love, my mate; mine." His fingers traced the bite mark just below the nape of her neck. She had a talent for hiding it when they were around others, he didn't mind as long as she knew that she was his.

"Love you too." She sighed, her body slumped against his arms. She was exhausted and worn out, a good night's sleep was the best thing in the world right now.

O-O-O-O

The black goop was slowly floating away, Hiroko hadn't returned yet. He must have still been sleeping, she felt lonely but the reassurance that he was still there made it bearable.

Tears also floated in the strange liquid, a feeling of hope rose in her chest. Smokey light was filtering in from the outside, she would be free soon!

* * *

Okay people, please review, I like them, they make go faster, they tell me what I'm doing right or wrong, I always reply (doesn't matter, every review or message is replied as soon as I can manage). Got it? Now, please review and tell me what you think! Some time this week I will come out with the a small bonus for the opening for the High School Fic, kay? You got that? Now reivew!

O_X


	8. Breaking Free And BOUNS!

It's a short chapter, sorry! XD

* * *

Breaking Free

8

That girl kicked her legs insistently, her lips captured in a pout that was characteristic now. Her eyes sparkled with alight as she gazed upon her cocoon that's wall was growing fainter and fainter in one area; soon it would be transparent.

She leapt off the table, her tiptoes brushed the ground before she propelled herself to the soft outer edge of the cocoon. Her nails dug in making small indents and small droplets of water leaked out from the small tears. She licked those red lips, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she detected movement on the other side.

"The road be long, the path is endless, so many choices! So many mistakes!

Every turn is wrong, every choice is useless, the never ending voices, like searing metal stakes.

Rip reason out of me. Screaming for my blood, the never ending clamor, ceases as the sky opens.

"Looks like you did survive after all!~" She clapped her hands and smiled. She almost looked normal, until you saw her teeth were jagged.

The figure twitched, its hands pressing onto the thin membrane that separated it from freedom on the other side. It hair billowed around it, obscuring the face from an easy view. The hand was pulled back and returned with such a force that it tore the membrane. The creature repeated that act until it punched a hole. Water spilled out, the smell clean and fresh.

The girl leapt up and out of the way. She watched the body fall to the ground once it had been released.

A malice filled the air, almost tangible.

The once blue hair now tinged with a toxic green, black streaks marked a few places as well. It covered her face, hiding it once again from view. Her boy still lean and muscular, her nails longer and wickedly sharp. They were tipped with a black coloring. Her skin that had once been a pale peach was now marred with designs of black and green, swirls and illusions, some magical, some not.

Her body bare, you could see all the marks. Right over her stomach lay the largest one. In the center a heart was tattooed. Swirls and tribal markings connected it to the larger circle that encased it. She rolled her shoulders, the popping of bones filled the air.

Wings of black snapped into place, their full span filling the room with their size. They were almost bat like, but a light covering of green scales marred them as well. A tail lashed around her, a barbed tip whipped through the air faster than the eye could follow.

It sniffed the air and snapped it's teeth, which were sharpened to point now. Her lips of black curved wickedly over them, her expression of delight; she had caught a scent she liked. Only one eyes was seen, it was lit up in delight. She growled deeply and faced the girl.

"Ahh, can you speak?"

The creature purred.

"I take that as a no." She sighed. "Well, then I guess I don't know your name." She thumbed her chin. "I dunno, how about Lesy?"

Lesy offered no resistance. She growled and scratched at the door, her tail flicking impatiently. She scratched the door with renewed energy.

"You have a job first, you have to kill this person. Kay?" She pulled one of the white shadows and made it condense into a ball. A picture of Gajeel appeared, he was fighting more of those shadows creatures.

Lesy nodded with vigor, liking the job. She purred happily and folded her wings.

"Kill him and I'll give you a treat, make sure there's nothing left of him!" The girl's eyes filled with a murderous intent, she licked her lips and watched as her new pet thought of the new job she had been given.

Lesy's tail flicked back and forth, she pondered about the man in the picture. She knew him, but from where? It was like remembering a dream long gone, like remembering an occurrence from before you were born. When she looked at the man, something in her cried out and wanted to be with him. When she looked at the man, her heart felt like breaking in two.

She nodded, wanting to meet this man, and maybe have a bit of fun with him.

"Now go!" The girl whipped her arms out, the gust of wind broke open the door.

Lesy tore down the hall like a bat out of heel, her wings flaring and carrying her along as her feet slammed into the walls and floor. Her hair whipped behind her, her tail faster than the eyes could see. Her eyes were curious, but the feral animal within was baring it's fangs as she rounded the corner. She caught his scent, something metallic and spicy, a welcoming scent.

She growled and rounded yet another corner, she skipped over a door as her feet pounded into the wall. Her speed was at maximum, her magic started to overflow and help the process of finding him. Her nose only pointed out the way, everything else was instinct now. Her magic left scorch marks on the walls, leaving a trail behind her.

The scent grew closer, the scent grew farther, the scent grew closer! What the hell! How was this possible? She stopped dead in her tracks, she used her wings to keep herself on the wall. Her mind began to crumble, her thoughts a mixed jumble.

O-O-O-O

"_Levy has forgotten, she left without me. I'm still with her, I'm still here!"_ Hi focused his energy to confuse her, make her mind crack a little; he had to break into her mind, he had to save her from making a mistake!

O-O-O-O

Gajeel roared as the blood from another enemy splattered his drenched clothes. He ripped off his shirt, leaving it behind in his wake. They made a trail behind him, marking his path in the bloody river he had created.

The creatures didn't seem to stop, the popped out of rooms and the walls even! He smashed each and everyone that got too close to him, he had to get to her! Time was running out!

He let out another roar as he ripped a white ghost in half, it's scream cut short as he cut it's life away. The parts evaporated and left no trace of even existing in the first place. It happened with all the monsters, they only left their blood behind though.

His fist smashed into the wall.

"Fuck this, screw the world here; this is fucking twisted!" He beat his fist against the wall once more. "How long have I been doing this fucking shit? HUH? It feels like a year has passed!" He bent his head in defeat, his eyes shadowed.

He heard a noise, like a skittering along the walls; something big was heading his way.

"FUCK!" He growled and began to run down the hallway, he had to get past that creature! He couldn't waist more time in this hellhole!

A shadow on the wall signified it's presence, the scent was familiar but different as well. It was leather, old leather, but toxins as well; and then there was this underlying scent of a new being, one he didn't know.

The creature's face snapped up, it's teeth clicked while it looked upon him. Feral eyes of brown glared down at him, lips caught in a snarl. It smashed into the ground, it's wings flared around the naked body.

Wait, he knew that body! He looked closer, the hair of blue, the eyes of brown, the body he knew was his, the scent of books; not even the Hell he was going through would make him forget his Mate! There she was, before him, alive, breathing; AWAKENED.

O-O-O-O

All right, all you people out there who had asked for a LevyxGajeel AU where they were both in High School, he's a sneak peak! XD You'll hate me because I don't have anything else for this chapter of a Fairy Tail! Xp, more next time, we get to see Gajeel face off with his greatest opponent yet, Levy.

O-O-O-O

Why did he, of all people, have to be her partner? She glanced across the table. She liked this school, she liked school in general. The only that displeased her was that partners were chosen at the beginning of the year, it was the same person in all of your classes, and if you didn't like that person your year of High School would be a living hell. Well, her hell began the moment Mr. Markov had said her name and the biggest delinquent in the entire school.

"I hope you all get along, now…." He paused for dramatic effect. "Get to know them!" He clapped his hands and smiled like a fool.

Levy sighed heavily, her head hit her book hard enough to create a thud. She turned her head to view her partner. Dark hair, dark clothes, dark personality, and darker than a shadow eyes. He glared down at her, his malice could almost be cut with a knife.

"Well?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"My name is Levy McGarden, I'm seventeen, I like books, I read and write them, I dislike men and women who are jerks." She deadpanned, her eyes not filled with a vigor she had been known for.

He sighed heavily. "What the fuck? That wasn't even interesting." He shook his head. "There was nothing juicy, nothing I can pass on to other people…. Ahhhh." He scratched his head for a moment. "My name is Gajeel Redfox Well, I like girls, I get along with my so called friends, I'm eighteen, and hot, sexy mess, just for you." He winked. She looked away, utterly disgusted.

"Gah, you're a jerk after all." She put her head back on her book, hating the year already.

"Get used to it, babe. We're gonna be together for the whole year." She groaned and looked to her friend Lucy, she had been lucky. She got paired with her long standing boyfriend. Even Gray had been lucky, at least Juvia respected him!

"Hey, anyone home?" He poked her arm.

"What?" She looked to him, her eyes just plain tired.

"Mr. Markov is starting." He pointed to the short man upfront, his back turned to them as he began to write complicated ruins on the board.

"Can anyone translate this? HMM?" He pursed his lips comically and his eyes bugged out just the slightest as he viewed the class.

Levy's hand shot into the air.

"Ahh, I was expecting that, go ahead, Levy." He smiled kindly. Levy was like one of his children, all of his students were his children, but she was special, she was like the daughter her never had.

"It states that there will be no homework for this week, but as of next week there will be a project." She smiled to the old man, her eyes lighting up at her parental figure.

"Perfect, flawless as usual." He turned back to the board. "I'm going to give you all a special treat, class is dismissed for the day! Go on, get outta here!" He slapped his desk with his ruler, making everyone jump for joy. Everyone raced out of the room, ready to get out of school.

The first period was done, and Mr. Markov had said there were no more; this gave everyone time to adjust after coming back to school after the long summer break.

"LUCY!" Levy glomped her close friend. "I'm sad and yet happy. Sad because Gajeel is my partner, and happy 'cause you're my dorm buddy!" She giggled at the last comment.

"Yeah, but I'm all over happy!" Lucy and Levy squealed as the jumped up and down together.

Natsu came up and jabbed Lucy in the kidneys, making her shriek and fall onto Levy. Levy crashed into the ground, her face right between her friends watermelon breasts.

"Wuuucryy." She grumbled and started to thrash about.

"Sorry." Lucy got up and pried her friends face from the valley of her breasts.

"You, how is this scientifically possible?" Levy grasped the watermelons and looked her friend in the eye. "What's with all the girls I know having huge jugs?" She sighed and let go.

"Levy, you're beautiful. Natsu, get your ass outta here before I kick you downstairs." That made the fiery man run like demons from hell were after him. "Let's go unpack ,come on." She picked her friend up and brushed her off.

Levy smiled and slung an arm around her friends shoulder.

"Let's hope Natsu doesn't get a key this time around!" Levy giggled out.

"Argh! That bastard, if he does I'll kill him!" The blond shook her fist at the heavens, making them both laugh.

Gajeel watched the pair from under a tree, his eyes trained on the blue haired vixen. She acted so plain and dumb around him, but around her friends it was like someone had put a quarter in her. His gaze followed her until she made it into the dorms, he then relaxed. What was it about her that made him go crazy? He never truly liked anyone, yeah, he got along with a few of them but he never truly cared for any of the bitches or bastards. "Fuck." He grumbled and gripped his head.

"Juvia asks if you're okay?" She always talked in third person.

"Yeah, just tired. I hate school, you know that." He grumbled, she was one of the few who he allowed anywhere near him.

"Juvia says she knows you too well and the you're sad and confused. Tell Juvia why." She sat next to him, her eyes dead serious now.

"Juvia, you just go on now. I ain't got time to dick around." He snapped and got up, he brushed himself off and left her a little confused.

"Juvia just wants to help." She mumbled sadly to herself.

"LUCY!" Natsu was at the door. "Let me in!" He groaned and moaned.

"You know just as well as I do that you can't come in, this is the girl's dorm, get your ass outta here!" She hit the door in the right place, right where his head was on the other side. She hard him yelp and skitter down the hall.

"Glad to know he already knows which room we're in." Levy giggled from her loft bed.

"Shove it, I'll take care of that later." She sighed as she sat down and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Writing to your mom?"

"Yeah." She looked sad. "Today was a big day, we're Seniors here at Fairy Tail Hills." She smiled happily on that not, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's going to be a good year, I hope." Levy grumbled as she laid down.

"Don't sweat it, Gajeel is pretty smart, smarter than Natsu at that!" Lucy was trying to lift the air around them, the feeling was choking her with the intensity.

"Whatever, if I treat him like I normally do maybe he'll leave me alone."

"Who know, maybe he likes you."

"Whatever, I gotta talk to Droy and Jet, have to keep up with them." She sighed happily, they had all been friends since before Kindergarten, she had meet everyone else in the first years of middle school.

"Keep your lovers on a short collar this year, don't want them doing anything strange." Lucy smirked.

"Shut it!" Levy giggled and threw her pillow, it smacked Lucy with enough force to pin her to the table she was working at.

"I, I never knew pillows were so deadly." She groaned and threw it back, it hit Levy harmlessly.

"See yah!" The blue haired female left quickly, she grinned widely.

She raced down the hallway, her feet seemed to dance as she ran as quickly as she could, her face seemed to glow as she laughter; he had been right, she did act different around him. Gajeel watched as she tore into the boys dorm, her feet pounding up the stairs, he could hear them when she left his line of sight form his window. The blue fairy was a quick one.

"Jet?" Her voice just outside his door. "Droy?" She knocked gently.

"They're not here." Most boys had four to a room, their rooms were larger than the girls

"Oh." She seemed sad, she hadn't recognized his voice it seemed.

"Come back later, they said something about getting a gift."

"OH! They remembered." She clapped her hands, the noise rang through the silence.

"Remembered what?"

"My birthday!" She giggled and padded away.

'So, today was her birthday.' He unconsciously pet his cat on the head, the black beast purred and butted his hand for more attention. "Lily, what shall I do?" The cat looked at him with knowing eyes. "Shut up." He got up and stormed out of the room, he pushed the returning Jet and Droy out of his way.

* * *

Short chapter this week, but it had some good parts. I injured one of my hands so my typing isn't as quick as it should be. Loves to those who review!

O_x


	9. Ways to Break, Ways to Find You Again

Ways to Break, Ways to Find You Again

9

Black energy radiated from her, those deadly wings snapping in the gale she created. Her feet touched the ground lightly as she prowled before him.

Her hair whipping around her, those eyes trained upon his form, those eyes that had once shown love now only held a deep hatred and confusion.

She had been ordered to kill him, destroy him, remove him from the face of the small world she knew. A voice within her cried out to him, wanted to hold him, comfort the hurt in his eyes, to comfort her, to heal the wounds they both held; the confusion was maddening to the beast before him

Her skin, once flushed with love was now putrefied with her hatred.

She snarled, her teeth bared. Her tail whipped around her body, the deadly tip whipping faster than the eye could follow. The tattoos caught his eye, the heart drew them in and made him ponder.

She was on him faster than he could compute, her nails digging into his neck.

"So this is how it's going to be?" His voice calm, collected, deadly. He sighed before shoving her into the wall before him.

She hissed and lashed at him, her wings ripping the air around them. Her eyes were lit in a fury, the brown almost completely enveloped in a toxic green now. Her teeth nipped his neck, their sharpness made him jerk and release her. She crouched before him, her tail sliced his chest.

His blood poured, a puddle formed on the ground.

"Levy." She hissed and kicked his legs out from under him, her wings snapped and drove her to the ceiling. They held her in place, the shadows enveloping her, only her eyes glinted in the darkness.

'Levy,' had struck a cord within her, made her quake, the beast quivered before the mere word he had spoke with such love and remorse.

He stood there, his arms wide open.

"Cut me to your hearts content."

She let loose a scream, a scream meant to freeze blood and make your skin crawl.

He didn't flinch.

"Are you hurt? Did they do this to you?" His calmness made the beast wary, the voice within her screamed answers it couldn't understand.

She hissed before tumbling to the ground, iron scales clashing with skin. She jumped to the ceiling once more, his blood dripping from her wings.

He stood there, his eyes trained upon hers.

"Levy."

She screamed again, the beast wary to harm him now, the inside voice screaming, trying to take control, it limited it's movements.

'_Gajeel, save me.'_

Tears fell onto his cheek, he looked up.

The green had subsided, the brown more apparent.

"I, I can't hold it back!" It screamed in a voice he knew so well. "I, I stopped it! RUN!" She let loose a scream he had never heard before, Levy was still within the monster before him.

"Sorry, can't do that. I gotta beat the shit out of the fucker who's keeping you away." He cracked his knuckles, his own armor forming and melding with his skin.

The beast snarled, Levy buried deep within it now, it wouldn't let her rise once more. Its vision was tinged red, Gajeel in the center of it all.

It snarled once more before leaping upon him.

He bashed it aside, his fist barely moving, his strength enormous.

The beast cried out for a moment before crashing though a wall. It lay among the ruble for a moment. It leapt up once more, its tail flicked angrily.

The look in its eyes told him death would be knocking soon.

He chocked out a haughty laugh, he took up a stance.

"Iron Dragon…." She advanced quickly, her body a mere blur. "ROAR!" The metal shards clashed with her flesh, he winced, his own mate was under his attack. The beast didn't flinch, the metal lodged itself within the flesh as she kept her pace.

Her wings pushed ahead now, the sharp tips gleamed in the low light.

His eyes widened, his own survival kicked in as he spun away from the deadly tips.

She snarled and crashed into the wall behind him, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes piercing his. She bared her teeth, the sharps points mesmerizing.

"Sorry, I can't die yet." He chuckled. "You know, you're a bitch. Give her back." He snarled back.

From the bubble, they both watched the battle, black and white clashing but not interfering with each other.

"You, you have forgotten haven't you?"

"What?" The shadow turned to the light. Her red lips caught in a smirk as she watched her beast pummel the man to the floor.

"We can't bring mortals into our battle." The light flinched as the beast was rammed in the stomach with a metal fist, spit and blood flew from her lips as she eyes were caught in a furious glare.

"Who cares, they'll both die." She clapped her hands, the battle was interesting to her.

"You, who I had once loved….. I'm sorry." The light wept for the darkness.

"Clam it you moron, I want none of your pity. I don't know you, I don't care about you, I don't want you here, leave." She didn't make eyes contact, she was focused intently upon the battle that was beginning to unfold.

"Dear child, you should know me, you should curse me, you should hate me, you have every right." She stood their silently, the black behind the white swirled with sorrow and love, hate and forgiveness.

The shadow glared, she had no time for a moron such as this who rambled on about things she cared naught for.

Gajeel roared in pain, she had him pinned to the wall with her wings, her tail wrapped around his neck. Blood poured from a gash above his eyes. She growled happily, her prey had been caught.

"Levy." That word, she flinched and released him, each time that word was spoken the beast lost a bit of itself in the swirl of confusion. "Levy." His voice soft and sad, love, a feeling it didn't understand flowed from his lips with that word. "Iron Dragon Club." He swung his whole arm, now a studded metal bar, around him. It collided with her, knocking her aside as she screeching in pain and fury.

Everything he loved was before him, everything he need was here, she could not be lost. She could not be unloved, she could not be left alone! Tears, he felt.

He chuckled, it was so unlike him to cry, he hadn't cried for the longest time.

He wiped them away. "A fucking man doesn't bawl like a bitch, he stands up and kicks the balls of whoever made him weep." His voice strong, but the sadness remained. "Levy, I gave you my love, I gave you my everything, now. Come. Back." His voice empowered, the beast shuttered and tried to veil herself in the shadows. The monster before her was stronger than herself.

She scrambled to escape his clutched.

"I never knew you were so fragile, tell me, love, do you hurt?" He advanced, the dry wall cracking under his weight. "Tell me, are you sad?" He gripped her wrist and pulled her to face him.

The beast was frantic, this monster meant to kill her!

She ripped herself from his presence, her tail plunging into his chest.

He coughed, blood clogging his throat.

"You have to do better than that." His voice deadly soft.

\ She hissed and burst through the ceiling above her, desperate to escape the foe she had deemed stronger than herself. She had been told to kill him, but he was too strong!

He pursued her, unwilling to let her leave him a second time. He hated this, having to hurt her, having to scare her, but he had to free her!

She was tantalizingly close, but so far! He could touch her, but not feel her. He gripped her tail, she yelped in pain and halted. He threw her into his grasp, he clung to her, unwilling to let her free. His mouth next to her ear. "Levy, come back." His words simple, but they were tearing it apart.

Levy, on the inside, sobbed for him to keep holding her no matter how hard she struggled against him.

"I had promised you to love you, to hold you, to make you happy; how can I do that without you here?" His grip tightened, her body quivering under him. The wings were bashing him, but he refused to let the weakened beast go! Her tail stabbed him, his blood pooling under him. The room began to spin.

He looked her in the eye, those eyes scared and hateful to the man who held her close.

It broke his heart, seeing her like that. She had once loved him so, she had once loved him so…. His thoughts halting and coming to a close, the room faded to a red before a complete black…. His grip loosened.

She tore herself from his grip. She howled and tore down the hallway.

He was left there, bleeding to death.

"Levy, love. You." His breath short.

The memories he had made with her, the time he had loved her, everything she had given to him; they all rushed before him.

'I had been lucky, having her love me back for that short while.' Everything was silent.

"Forever."

O-O-O-O

Hiroko drifted along with her once more, she sobbed heavily.

"I'm so tired, I want to sleep! But I can't, I can't sleep!" She was distraught, her mind reeling in fear and loses.

"_Stay awake, fight it!_" He urged her on, his words her only comfort.

"But, but!"

"_Gajeel is out there! Fighting for you!"_ This was the first time he had ever let his voice rise. _"He loves you enough to fight you! To hold you back! Do you know how hard it is to fight the one person you wish to never see hurt, to cause their pain and grief, to see them hate you!"_ He ranted on. _"Open you eyes! Fight with him!"_ Hiroko dwindled, his light fading. _"I've got to go now, don't ever forget. She calls to me, I can't leave her alone either, take care of him!"_ With that her, only comfort dissolved away into the emptiness of the cell within herself she was trapped in.

"He's right." She stood up. "I've had a lot of shit done to me, I've fought a lot for the people I love, I can't let him down!" She looked up, the cell began crumbling around her, the steel and concrete dissolving away to reveal a tormented being before her.

This being looked like her, but it wasn't her. Maybe in a sense it had once been her or could have been her.

Everything bad, everything terrible, everything she had wanted to forget was condensed into this one pitiful being.

"H-help." Her eyes tinged red, tears stained them.

"I'm here, let me help." She enveloped the being in her arms.

'It's so cold.'

"You, you forgot me. You left me alone for so long." "I didn't want to remember those days, you of all people should know, I'm ready to embrace you once more, you are apart of me."

'It's so sad.'

"You used to hold me every night and cry it all away, I held it all for you, all your pain and fear… even after they died I held it for you."

"I'm sorry, my own fear should have gone away, but I forced it into you… an innocent part of me, the part I call my love." Her arms entwined around the scarred part of her being.

'It's so terrible.'

"You're parents, they love you." The beings voice was calm and collected.

"They loved me, they showed it in odd ways."

'It's so scary.'

"They loved you all the same, they just didn't convey it right, pain does not equal love."

"I have someone I love, you'll like him too…. I'm ready to give him all of me, including you."

'It's so warm.'

"I'm ready to be free, but only you can."

"I set you free, I set you free, I set you free!" She chanted over and over, the confusion died away, the pain long gone.

For anyone to be rid of the curse they must first embrace themselves, even the darkest corner of their mind must be held close to the heart. The curse was shattered in an instant.

"No one would have guessed I was so dark on the inside, my past can no longed haunt me, I, only I hold the power to give myself a future, a future with him." She basked in the glow, his love encompassed her even in this hellhole. She shot up, her power growing each second.

O-O-O-O

"She has prevailed, you're curse can't keep her away." The light looked upon the darkness with a pitying look.

Her fist slammed into the ground.

"You bitch, what did you do?"

"I only gave him a bit of me, to help him along the way. When he touched her, that bit of me transferred into the one he wished to save." Her face saddened and full of grief for her counterpart. "If only I could save you."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED!" Her voice peaked and shook the walls around them. "I don't even know you!"

"I know you, I can't remember myself but I know you all too well. I brought you here, by accident, I locked you here. I wrought magic best left untouched, ancient magic that would eventually kill me." She advanced upon the shadow. "YOU should hate me, but even so I wish to save you and let you rest in peace."

"G-go away!" She had been caught, every other time they had done this game, bring two people in and let them battle it out to see who would win, she had won. She had never tasted defeat.

"You have lost." She touched the shadows forehead with her finger, the eyes of blue widened as memories flooded her. She remembered her, remembered why she was in here.

"W-why?" "Because I loved you." The shadows of white faded away, shadows of black disappeared, the girl suddenly became intangible.

"By, mom." With that, she left the woman all alone, the white cloak enveloping her.

"I'm sorry, I've done my work…. But there's no way out for me."

O-O-O-O

Levy whipped around, her pace relentless, his scent was fading, his presence becoming weaker by the moment.

'NO!' She tore down the hallway, his blood hit her like a brick wall. She pushed foreword, afraid of what she would meet.

He lay there, motionless, his chest neither rising nor falling, his breath stale and lifeless.

"NO!" She crouched beside him, her arms wrapped around him. "I'm here, I'm here!" She sobbed, her face buried into his chest, his scent still remained. His heart no longer beat the rhythm she loved so, it was stilled forever more. "Why?" Her voice broke, her sadness gave her power, her sadness gave her resolve.

"Hiroko, can I borrow you're power? We talked a lot, you said you weren't alone, can I borrow your friend as well?" She managed to sob out.

'_Use her, let her envelope you both.'_ A small form, a flickering flame much like Hiroko's, but this one was a faint red, nearly pink.

'_Let me help you, I'm here to rescues you.'_ The light showed the face of a young girl, no older than three. _'I'll join Hiroko later.'_ Her voice soft and foreboding.

"Can you tell me you're name?"

'_I have none, give me one later in life. See you later, Mom.'_

Levy gasped, she wished to take back her selfish request, she wished to protect all of them, to hold them and not let any of them die!

The light of her daughter, her love flashing around them both as she hit Gajeel's chest. It burned spots into Levy's vision, leaving her confused for a moment.

He gasped.

"Gajeel!" Her wings shrouded them both in a protected casing.

"Levy?" His voice soft, almost sounding groggy. "I had the best dream."

She sobbed and gripped his chest. She mumbled something.

"A little girl came up to me, she held my hand and led me away from a darkness that seemed to live. She said that you were waiting for me and that it was time to wake up." He rubbed his eyes, he seemed clueless. "Where are we, where's Beatrice?"

She was glad, he didn't seem to remember what had just happened.

"Wait, what happened, I died." No, never mind… she sighed.

"I brought you back, with a little help." She patted her stomach lovingly.

"Kiss her." The white shadow gathered from the darkens around them. "Kiss her and go away, I have work to finish with the men trapped in here by my Daughter." Her tone was stone cold.

At the word 'daughter' Levy broke, the tears the had fallen only moments ago began with a new vigor. She sobbed and clutched him, her wings shaking as she cried out like an animal.

"She'll tell you once she can, kiss her, take away her pain." The white shadow pressed.

"Thank you." He whispered before leaning in, his lips brushed hers gently, the fight before coursed through him, urging him to check her for scars and marks where he had harmed her.

The shadows enveloped them, the curse broken.

The white moon shown above them. Beatrice loomed over them both, her eyes wide with shock.

She hugged them, the contact made him jump. Levy just lay there, her eyes wide in shock, her tears hadn't ceased even after they had escaped the book.

She chattered to them, her tone sad and confused but all together happy.

He stood, his legs shaking under the pressure.

"You've been gone for nearly four months!" Those words hit him hard. "I've watched the book and your body while you were trapped in the curse, I feared you would never return."

"Beatrice, stay away from the book. Never touch it again, I have to take care of her." He gripped his fiancé tightly, he strode past her and up the stairs. He kept his act together until they made it to their room. He set her on the bed softly, the mattresses swallowing her small frame. Her tears tracked across her cheeks, leaving small tracks behind.

He crouched over her, his knees straddling her, his hands checking her, his voice trying to calm her and bring her back.

He whispered nonsense to her, trying to make her react to him in anyway she could. He kissed her, prodded her, touched her, hugged her, loved her; she returned nothing.

"She's gone." Her voice soft, its tone unlike her. "She's gone."

"Who's' gone?" He softened his voice, she had spoken to him, he was making headway.

"Ask Hiroko, he knew her."

"Who's Hiroko?"

"Your son." She deadpanned.

He froze, her words ringing in the air, they had shattered his peace.

"W-what?"

"You have a son, he helped me."

"R-really, I'm going to be a dad?"

"Hiroko misses her." She touched her belly.

"We still have him." He leaned down and caressed the still flat surface. "We still have him."

"She's in you, she sacrificed herself for you."

He froze again, her words had been thrown like knives.

"Levy, love, I promised to keep you safe, they wanted me to stay alive to keep you safe, to keep you alive. She scarified herself for us all." His words surprised even him. "Levy, we got out because of her." He wrapped his arms around her and lay next to her, his face pressed to her neck.

"Gajeel?"

"Yes?"

"Am I bad?" Her voice was still faintly strange.

"No, never. Levy come back, love me, let me love you, come back, a part of you still hasn't returned." He nuzzled her, his kindness touched the part she had locked away.

Slowly her eyes focused on him, "Gajeel, can we go home? I want to go home." "I'll take you home, we'll get married, have a family, let Hiroko grow and join us here, eventually bring her back; I'll protect you all and love you all." He fingered the band on her finger, it had remained even after the ordeal.

"Promise?" She sounded so childlike.

"I give my everything as I swear to you to protect you forever; I'm bound to you now, I could never let you go."

"I'm only for you." She embraced him, her slim arms winding around him.

She would tell him about it later, for now she would rest and enjoy their small haven of peace. They would return home, live a normal life, not have to worry about curses from strange books or fear of losing on another.

He had already died once, she wouldn't let it happen again. Her mind exhausted, and worn out, the shock had given her time to put everything back in order, to make sense of the things that had transpired around her and given her grief. She as lucky, lucky to be alive and with him, lucky to have him to love her.

His breathing was even and deep, sleep had already taken him into its folds, she joined him not too long after ward.

* * *

Sorry if it was confusing or not what you expecting, message me if you didn't get a part of it, I'll explain. I Wrote this 12:30, 30 minutes past midnight. Hope you review, Happy Valentines!

O_X


	10. You Know I Love You

You Know I Love You

10

"Gajeel?" The train clattered along the tracks under it, the private car was filled with sunlight from the high noon sun.

"Yeah, babe?" He leaned his head on her shoulder, his hand playing with hers on her lap. He kissed her cheek gently. He showed her only love, praying to keep her sane until they made it home where she could let it all out.

"I wanna move into your house, we can both live their with our family." She pressed his hand against her slowly growing stomach.

He purred and rubbed his hand in circles.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. We can paint the rooms however you like, I can work more jobs and then we can relax for a while." He kissed her again. "Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, really good." She had her fair share of action; at least they had been paid a good deal, nearly a million jewels.

There was a rough knock on their door, the crystallized windows showed the outline of a large man.

"Hel-low? ~" It slurred out.

Gajeel growled and got up; he didn't want to leave her warmth behind. He whipped the door open, his magic visibly flaring about him. His voice calm despite his demeanor. "What?"

The man ignored him and peered over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Levy.

"Hey there pretty." He hiccupped and giggled like a schoolgirl.

Levy gave him the cold shoulder and looked out the window; she wasn't in the mood for this right now. Gajeel growled deeply and sneered towards the drunkard.

"I saw you get carried onto here, by this man." He gestured at Gajeel. "Why don't yah come and hang with me?" He swayed and leaned against the doorway. He continued to ignore Gajeel.

"You cock sucking mother fucker, she doesn't want to look at you. Get your punk ass out of here." Gajeel gripped the doorway, the wood beginning to crackle and singe marks began to appear as well.

"Hold your horses." The made gurgled.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look over his shoulder, already knowing what she wanted.

"Get rid of him." She deadpanned, not a single drop of emotion to be seen in the sentence.

"Gladly." Gajeel unceremoniously kicked the man down stairs making him double over, the perfect position for a knee to the face. He did so with fervor. He spun the man to the wall and jerked an arm behind his back violently. He whispered in the mans ear. "You picked the wrong broad to hit on, 'cause she's mine." He punctuated it with a growl and jerking the arm higher. The man cried out. "We've been through hell, fuck off." He released him and returned to throw him across the car to the other side. He slammed the door shut.

"I'm back." He sighed heavily and shook his head.

He looked to her, a smile plastered from ear to ear.

"Love you." She patted the seat next to her. He complied by sitting down and laying his head upon her lap.

"Love you more." He gripped her hand and kissed it gently. "I can't wait to get home and relax, away from dicks like him."

"Same here, I want to talk to Lucy a bit." Gajeel chuckled.

"Don't hurt her for not telling you, some people just aren't open with relationships." He patted her hand and set it on his forehead. Their own Mating had been kept undercover as well.

"So? I'm her closest friend; I knew she was with him but not that way." A blush creped up her cheeks.

Gajeel chuckled.

O-O-O-O

She stretched bones in her back popping back into place with a satisfying crunch. The train had pulled into the station not too long ago, she just wanted to be lazy and enjoy her time. Gajeel grabbed her bag for her and grunted to get going, he was a bit tired and tiny bit crabby.

She muffled her giggle and hugged his chest tightly. He had helped her forget, even if only for a little bit. He smirked, wrapped his arm around her, and kept her pinned to his chest as he started to move out onto the platform. She placed her feet on his and walked with him, her face pressed to his chest.

His breath rumbled under forehead, it was comforting and mind numbing, it was just there and loud. It blocked out all her other thoughts.

He walked her to the street that way, catching looks from the people around them.

"Wanna go home, or our other home?" He released her.

"Hmm." She fingered her chin as she thought deeply for a moment. "I want to go home." She beamed up at him and took off for the Guild, a place everyone could call home. He let a small smile creep onto his lips as he watched his fairy bounce before him. Her orange ribbon in place along with her brown vest and the bikini top he didn't approve of. He wanted to be the only on to see certain, ahem, parts. Her skirt began to ride up; it was as if last night hadn't happened, she was the same person. He knew she was covering it, under her smile she still grimaced in pain and loss.

He sighed and hung his head in defeat, "Lead the way." He swung his arms in a sweeping motion.

She giggled and looped her arm with his.

"Love you." Those words were whispered softly in his ear as she peeked his cheek with her soft lips.

"Twice and more from me." He patted her head and rested his own on it. She smiled and leaned in on him.

They made their way to the Guild, on their own time and means too. A kiss there and a whispered word here. He gripped her hand tightly as it swung gently between the two of them; the perfect picture of peace.

The Guild was in earshot, the sounds of breaking wood reached their ears.

"Gah, why can't they keep quiet?" Gajeel leaned his head on hers.

"Hah, but it wouldn't be our Guild then!" She squealed and took off, her hand slipping out of his as she rushed foreword into the gates they both knew too well.

He sighed, shoved his empty hand back into his pockets, and followed her silently.

He heard the squeals of could have only been described as Lucy meting and tackling Levy.

"You've been gone for awhile, how was the job?" She asked excitedly.

"Lots happened, but that's a story for another time. I want you to be the first to know, Gajeel proposed!" Levy giggled like a schoolgirl as Lucy's mouth hit the floor. "Also," she whispered lightly, "I have more to tell you later." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Levy, you aren't allowed to leave for that long anymore! Too much happens to you when you do!" Lucy cried out as she threw her hands high into the air, her own ring glinting in the light. Instantly they launched into another squeal fest.

"Gajeel, you're alive after all." The flame-head approached him; a smirk lay hidden on his lips.

"Yep, been busy." He stepped foreword and closed the grand doors. "Levy and I have to move her stuff into my place today." He casually started the conversation.

"Hmm, same here but I'm moving in with her, my place isn't the best for a kid to grow up in." Natsu let an eyebrow crawl into his hairline.

"Hmm, I think the kid'll like my place." Gajeel leaned against the wood and viewed his mate as she greeted people who had missed her in her absence. A pair of odd boys approached her, he bristled.

"Hello, Levy." Both greeted her in unison, their eyes trained on the floor.

"We missed you." Jet spoke up.

"We're sorry." Droy joined in.

"I can forgive you both, but I will never forget." A light entered her eyes as she bore down on them. "You bastards dare to look down upon my fiancé; I'm ashamed of you both. We grew up together after all, that kind of behavior is unacceptable." She snapped at them both and whirled around to face Gajeel. "Let's grab my stuff and head home." She smiled gently to him, which he causally returned.

"Sure, babe."

* * *

Short filler chapter, I know. I had to update now that Fanfiction was back on. My account was blocked for about a week and I was frustrated beyond belief! This is just a short chapter leading to a longer one. I hope to update sooner.

P.S. Those of you who have read the beginning of the Gajeel x Levy story that was placed as a bonus, yeah… that's a lie. The story will be completely different from that. I had inspiration for it in the past week while I couldn't update.

So thanks to all of you who have read my works, and look foreword to the next installment of this story!


	11. New

MMkayz people. This is the new Gajeel and Levy story of mine. Go to the main story, not just this chapter, and review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Shall it be Lima or Stockholm?

Intro; AU. He was a rival, an enemy, but still… why did she love him? Gajeel, the Hitman for Phantom Lord, the seedy bastard wheedled his way into the very heart he had shattered. Levy, the informant for Fairy Tail, captured and held for ransom. As the two war, who shall be killed, and who shall be saved?

Info: Contains mature themes, gang violence, and torture.

* * *

All That You Are

1

The buzz sounded against her leg, making her call out in alarm into the filthy air that surrounded her. The haze settled back over her after being dispelled by the quick movement she had just executed. Both Jet and Droy glanced over at their smaller counterpart, both their object of affection and protection.

Their eyes passed over her and dismiss any danger, returning to their drinks.

Her hand dove into the little pocket of her nearly nonexistent shorts that she preferred to wear in the heat of the day. The little screen on front lit up as it buzzed once more.

'Mirajane… what for?' The thought bounced around between her blue curls as she flipped open the tiny device, the woman's voice rang loud and clear within her ear.

"Levy, run." Mirajane's voice was barely a whisper; the worry was evident in her tone. "You need to run." The line suddenly crackled and a familiar scream pierced her ear, then it came to an ending halt and the call was canceled. Levy sat there, dumbstruck, the phone slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor as her eyes slowly widen with realization.

Both Jet and Droy dove for the phone and grasped to get a hold of her attention. She just sat there, numb to the core.

"Guys, we gotta go, Mirajane…." She pulled her phone away from Jet who nearly drooled on it, and told the server to put the drinks on Fairy Tail's tab. She pushed the phone back into her back pocket and gripped both the boys. "We need to go, now." Both of them shared glances then nodded towards her.

The moment they set foot of the door, a flurry of activity ripped the twilight sky.

Droy's seeds were spread and his bloodthirsty vines broke loose, a few of their attackers were caught up in the thorns and tangles. His yells of victory were mixed with the grunts of pain. He rose above the crowd of me on a thick vine topped with a hungry mouth that dove back to quench its thirst for blood.

Jet blasted off on his God Leg and desperately tried to keep the shadowed men away from his beloved Levy. A few of his yells were overheard from the panic and confusion on the street. He slammed quite a few into the walls of the surrounding buildings, but he was forced back as the onslaught continued. Levy lost sight of them both from a moment.

She was frozen and gawking like an idiot; she was still taken aback by the sudden charge of the enemy. A steely hand gripped her forearm and nearly jerked it out of its socket as the man whipped her around to face him. His deep red eyes pierced her soul and fed on her fear, a scream of ancient terror was ripped from her gullet.

Droy rose from the dust of his scuffle, nearly unharmed apart from the scrapes and bruises that came with punches and well aimed kicks. Jet was worse off, limping slightly and holding onto his hat for dear life as some unknown magic threatened to rip him off the ground. She saw a fist connect with Droy's face, clipping his jaw and knocking his head back while he threw his arms back for balance.

She screamed from them to run, she knew there was no hope for them to win. The grip on her arm tightened to an almost crushing amount.

Their moments at the bar, so peaceful and quite, seemed to have happened ages ago.

The other men backed off, leaving their leader to casually glance at his prey with those predatory eyes.

He chuckled darkly and increased the grip on her arm.

"We only need her, dispose of them." He flicked his wrist and turned Levy away from her friends, their screams reaching her ears as she struggled to fight against this trained murderer. She bit his arm only to blanch at the metallic taste and the possibility of breaking a tooth. She clawed at him only to find that it left barely a red mark.

"NO!" She shrieked and struggled continually, her efforts in vain. Behind her, the screams grew quiet and the laughing drowned out the pain of her comrades. "No…." She muttered, barely a whispered. Her body went limp and the numbness sank in. Her captor pulled her down an ally and slammed her against the stone.

"Phantom Lord needs your brains, but we didn't need the two morons." His sharpened teeth trailed into a sharp smirk that twisted his face in ugliness.

She didn't meet his eyes, her own filled with tears and she struggled to hold back her pain for her friends, the hope that they survived still lingered.

"What?" He said in a lighthearted tone that held deception at its core, "In shock my lovely little pet." He moved his hand to her throat and pushed her harder against the wall. "Maybe they're dead, maybe we tortured them, and maybe we killed them in ways you could never imagine." His tone grew darker. "I'll do the same to you." A small sound broke the heated silence between the two.

Her phone buzzed again.

"Oh? Backup?" He chuckled and maneuvered her to reach into her back pocket. "Hmm, who's this?" He turned it around and used the hand holding her neck to force her to look up at it.

The name Makarov shone in bright green letters, the smiling face of her surrogate father and leader was just behind it.

"F-father." She chocked out, her tears welling up again.

He flipped open the phone and held it to his ears.

"Hello." He answered casually, as if this was his own phone. "Hmm… oh. She's right here, begging to be saved." He locked eyes with her. "What? Kill me, ha!" He rammed his hand harder against her neck, making her call out in fear and desperation. "Go to main street, you'll find the bodies of her guards pinned to the great tree in the park, good luck keeping them alive." Her eyes widened as her hope ballooned again.

She heard some rapid harsh words.

"Shut the fuck up. If you ever want to see your little bitch again, come knocking on the great door of the commendable Phantom Lord. Sure as hell you'll receive the great welcoming you maggot shits deserve." He flipped the phone shut and crushed it in one hand. "There goes you're little toy and your last hope of help." He let his fingers loosen slightly only to be replaced with twice the force as before. He let the shattered phone drop to the ally way floor.

He let that fist caress her bare midriff, before pummeling her harshly. Her scream shattered the silent sorrow as it was replaced with a burning pain. She gagged on her own bile as it rose in her throat; she curled up against the wall and tried to cover her vulnerability. The pain shot through her in pulses and when she closed her eyes red sparks danced with the pulses. Her cry was cut off by his hand as he slammed her back against the wall once more.

"Got a good fucking seal on yah, try breaking that without your shitty second hand magic." His black hair framed that harsh face she had come to memorize and hate immensely. "Go to sleep." He bashed her head once more, letting her fall limp to the ground. Her legs bent out from under her and she collapsed into a heap at his feet. He glared down, the toe of his boot nudging her arm. "Out like a light." He muttered under his breath.

He picked up his target and threw her over his shoulder, his dark clothes surrounding them both as he walked further and further into the alleyway. Darkness fell on the duo as he trudged through the muck and filth to a simple black door. No lights shone under or in the cracks that surrounded it, it was unmarked and very vague. You could walk by and never second-guess the true meaning behind the door.

He knocked six times in different areas of the door. A small portal opened at eye height.

"Good evening, Mr. Redfox, pray your adventure went well from the look of the lady over your shoulder." The man warily eyed the legend before him.

"What's it to you." He snapped back quickly, his piercings adding emotion to his contained fury.

"Nothing at all." He let the door slide open, a set of dark stairs stood behind him. "Welcome home, to Phantom Lord." He swung his arms wide in a mock salute to the beast before him.

His dark feathered clothes and steeled edging cloth camouflaged him in the dark; the man didn't see the metal beam before it smacked him hard enough to crack his skull.

"Watch your fucking tongue."

He continued on his way down, the girl hadn't stirred once in her forced slumber. He shifted her for his own comfort as he continued his trek down three flights. He came before a grand double door of ebony wood. He only had to knock once and they gracefully swung open without a sound on oiled hinges.

"Ahhh, my dear boy. You've made it back. OH! And you brought the girl." The man who stood before him kept his midnight shaded hair tied back in a neat binding, his high eyes brows arched in comical ways, and his greasy mustache curled to bend around the corner of his sharply angled mouth.

"Hello, Father." Gajeel went down on one kneed, not setting the prisoner down.

"Gajeel, please rise and stand before me as a man should." Jose Porla rose from his seat and set a hand on Gajeel's free shoulder.

His eyes traced the multitude of piercings that lined almost every orifice of his follower's masqueraded face. His hair remained unkempt and tangled, darker than the shadows that surrounded them both, and that sharply masculine face held no need for most emotions. He smiled upon the boy he had raised to do his dirty work.

"May I see her?" Gajeel nodded in reply and shifted her so she was held in his arms bridal style. Her head remained supported by his muscularly banded arm.

Jose glanced her up and down, from the mysterious blue of her hair to the soft curve of her legs. "What a lady she is." He murmured, captured by the sleeping innocence caught on her face. He eyed the bruise the wrapped around her neck, "Your work I presume." Gajeel nodded once again and remained stony faced. "I would like to see the seal." He shifted her to reveal her midriff, the mark of Phantom Lord stood darkly out from her naturally creamy tone of skin. "Called 'Fairy' Tail for a reason." He murmured and watched her sleeping face for one more moment.

"So, this is their informant." He rubbed his chin. "All of their secrets bottled up into one tiny human, what a way to waist knowledge." He shook his head and glanced over at Gajeel. "Take her to one of the nicer cells, see to that she is cared for and when questioning comes I would like your assistance as well."

Gajeel nodded, understanding his orders to a 'T'.

"Good, now I have other things to attend to."

Gajeel took his leave with his prisoner in tow, she remained held in his arms as he ventured down one more level and took a right into the hallway he didn't know as well as he would have liked.

He froze as he lifted his foot to take another step, but the girl in his arms kept him from doing so. She gripped his shirt tightly, her knuckles turning a shade of white as she violently clung to him. She let out an unsteady breath and muttered something he couldn't hope to understand. Small tears welled around the corners of her eyes; she let out a small sob and fell silent once again.

He shook his head at her foolishness and meandered his way to the cell she would be contained in.

The room had white washed walls and a single bare bulb that hung from the center of the ceiling. It flickered on occasion as jolts of electricity ran through it at an irregular current. The small cot was pushed up against the right hand side and a single stainless steel commode and sink were in the opposite corner. Upon the cot was a single white sheet that would serve as the blanket.

He view the room with distaste, he preferred his darker room that was toned with old wood and deep greens. He knocked those thoughts out of his mind and lay the girl upon her bed.

Her grip on his shirt remained even after he had released her.

"Release your fucking claws." He mumbled and pried her hands off his shirt. They fell limply onto her chest as she cried out, missing the touch. She curled up into a ball on her side and snuffled once more before falling limp and silent.

He watched her, his curiosity growing with the stupid bitch who didn't act like a hostage should. He decided he had watched her enough, and pulled the sheet up to cover most of her skin.

'Her clothes did a fucking well job at that too, stupid cunt.' He rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him without a second glance.

The hallways soon became familiar as he continued to travel upwards.

He turned into a friendlier looking hallway, the residence of the Hitmen. He let out a contained sigh that seemed to come from deep within. He pulled out a small key, unlocked his door, and flicked on the soft lights.

A soft mew reached his ears.

"Hey, Lily." He bent down to scratch the ear of his beloved companion. He chuckled darkly, 'who knows what they would do if they learned I had a single soft spot.' He kicked off his shoes and fell into his deep couch. "Quit with the cute."

"Whatever you say." The small black cat slinked across the room to rest at his feet. The small scars were outlined in the dim light that surrounded them. "How'd it go?" He climbed up next to Gajeel; folding his paws under him, he curled up into a tight ball and set his head on the Hitman's lap.

"Well, the Fairy Tail maggots were easier to take care of, their headquarters lay in ruins as well… an easy job that took minimal time; the girl was even easier." He let a sly grin cross his face, remembering the pain he had installed into her.

"Oh really, so you'll be able to pry the information we need out of her? You'll be able to do that without killing her? I can only say I have unneeded pity for the girl, to be taken in by you of all people." Lily cracked an eye to gaze up at his dear friend. "Sometimes I forget you're a broken person too." He stretched and leapt off the couch. "I'm going to bed, have fun tomorrow."

The words stung and cut deep, Lily knew all too well what he had done and the fights that would soon follow because of it, but he couldn't help but think of the girl again. Lily flicked his tail as he rounded the corner into their shared bedroom, no doubt the damned cat would be taking over his pillow and half the bed by the time he made his way there as well. He clenched his fist as an unknown emotion welled up within him.

'She had been called Levy. Simple name.' He looked back, the fear in her eyes. It was a fear for the people close to her, not for herself… the pain and anger that those eyes had held as she finally met his gaze. The tears, god, did he hate tears.

He was a fucking monster who did dirty work without ever getting his own hands too filthy… his conscious never really thought about it for it was all he knew.

* * *

Well, here it is. I knew it would change a lot since I first started to write it. It began as a story of two highschoolers… yeah… I know. Whatever, I'm happy with this… and yes there is more to come so subscribe and give me a bit of feed back will yah! The more I get the happier I am, and the happier I am the more chapters you receive… so GIMME!

O_x


End file.
